Gift
by TwoTails
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! A dark man watches a young girl that could be the key to his goals. Who is she? Who is he? He is Orochimaru, she is the missing Uchiha. Can she save Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Gift

**A/N This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. It is of epic length. This is only the beginning. I've already finished it. If you like it, please r/r. I'll put up warnings when things are included in the chapters to come. If you like it, I'll post more. By the way, I don't own anything Naruto, the brilliant Kishimoto does.**

The dark man watched the young girl play as he had done for the past two weeks. _She's perfect_ he thought as he memorized her body, face, hair. He was 42, she was 8. Oh he didn't want her for inappropriate reasons. He would teach her those when she wanted to know them, but not for his benefit. She would need to know them, and she would be taught gently and correctly. She'd need to know how to please a man, if she was to be presented as the perfect gift. The man had long range plans, and she was a very important part of him attaining his goal. He decided to approach her and her mother. He walked out of the trees and approached her. She stopped what she was doing and said, "Hello."

"Hello," the dark man replied. "Is your mother around?"

"Yes, she's inside. Follow me."

"Thank you." _She doesn't fear me and she's never met me. Not very smart of a young girl to be so trusting. She's confident, and her chakra is strong, I can feel it._ The young girl led him through the kitchen door where her mother was preparing lunch.

"Mama. The man wants to talk to you." Her mother turned quickly eyeing the dark man. He thought_ the man? Had she seen him watching her before? If so, very good little one, you're observant._

The girl's mother said, "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

"Here is fine. Raylin, go outside until I call you."

"Yes Mama." The little girl left her mother with the dark man.

The woman started right away, "What do you want with my daughter."

"Raylin is such a pretty name. Very fitting of a beautiful young girl."

"Are you some kind of pervert?"

"No. Your daughter is Uchiha isn't she?"

The woman started. "How did you know that?!"

"So it's true then." He giggled inside, _and I only thought the rumors were rumors. So this is the other remaining Uchiha. The one no one knew about. Excellent._

"Tell me. How did you know?"

"I can tell. Believe me. I've known Uchiha for a very long time. In fact, I do believe I knew her father."

"That's impossible. He's been dead for a long time, and he was older when he,"

"I know. I'm not as young as I look."

"Listen, nobody is supposed to know about her. That's why we left. When I told her Father that I was pregnant, he ended our affair immediately and went back to his family. He wanted nothing to do with another child. So we left the area and have been here secretly since. I fear for her safety after I heard what happened to the rest of the Uchiha clan."

"What if I told you I could protect her, and nobody else but me can?"

"How can you say that? How do you propose to protect her?"

"Dear lady, I am a person not too many people try and cross."

"Who are you?"

"That's not important. But your daughter is."

"What do you want with her?"

"I want to raise her as a medical ninja along with my other colleagues. I believe that with her Uchiha blood, obviously strong chakra, and her awareness, that she would be a fantastic medic. Maybe one of the best ever."

"Better than Tsunade?"

_Why did you bring her up?!_ "It's possible I'm sure."

"How can I be sure?"

"You can't be. But you have something I need, and I'm willing to compromise to get it. I can guarantee your safety. Make sure your village is ignored by mercenaries and enemy ninja. She would live a long prosperous life with me."

"As your slave?"

"No. She has something that I don't have, and I'd like to, shall we say, possess it in a way."

"She does not have the sharingan."

"Not yet she doesn't." _This is taking too long. I will compromise my own way. I must bend her mind and her will._ The dark man stepped closer to the woman and looked at her calling up a hypnotic genjutsu, "I can take your daughter with me then. Sure. I'll keep her safe and will arrange for you to visit her. It'll be like she's attending a ninja academy. She'll be best in her class, and she'll make you so proud. That'd be excellent wouldn't it? The girl the village would have shunned would instead be the hero."

The dazed woman said, "Yes, that would be best. She'll be the hero."

"Good. Let's tell her."

A voice said from the doorway, "You don't have to. I heard what you said. Why am I going with you?"

The dark man turned and faced her, squatted down to her level and looked into the depth of her black eyes. "You have something I need and I may never get it if you don't help me."

"So you're going to train me then?"

"And then some. You will be brilliant. I will make you perfect. Even more perfect than you already are."

"Alright, I'll go with you. But you have to promise not to hurt my mother or me."

"I promise you. Now, go gather your things. We must begin our training."

"Ok." The girl went to her room and packed her belongings. She returned to her still dazed mother and told her, "Mother, I'm going with this man to begin my training. Is that OK?"

"Ok, Raylin. Do what the man says. I'll see you soon." The child hugged her and turned and left with the dark man. She was a bit apprehensive, looking back as they walked away from the house.

The man spoke up, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. We'll see her next week. In the meantime, you have much to learn and I have much to teach you."

"You know my name's Raylin. So what do I call you?"

"Orochimaru."

-------

**Like what you see? Please let me know if anything's not right. I'll be back soon . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's more for you. More intro to our heroine, the missing Uchiha. Also in case I haven't mentioned it before, anything appearing in _italics_ are thoughts.

**MAJOR WARNING**: Language alert! Also, even though it may be early for sexual situations, they are necessary to the rest of the story. No young eyes please! Please read and review. Want to see more faster? Let me know.

-----

Eight years passed and the girl blossomed into a formidable medical ninja, raven haired, black eyed, long limbed and strong. She possessed a chakra that rivaled some of the greats, even Hokage. She was 16, well taught, well versed, brilliant. She was Orochimaru's pet, his absolute favorite. He doted on her like she was his own daughter, but not as lovingly. She did not consider him a parent, nor did he consider her family. Her mother was the only family she'd ever known. She rarely thought about her mother anymore. It had been so long since she had seen her. Still, she was never wanting, as long as she did what Orochimaru said.

Raylin mastered genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu under Orochimaru's tutelage. Her chakra was that of wind. She invented her own jutsu at times to her teacher's utter amazement. He had found the missing Uchiha, and she was proving worthy of everything he intended to give her. It's too bad she wasn't the one he would choose to inhabit when the time came. That position was to be filled by someone who could be even greater than her. Someone with even more potential. Someone who was about to come to him seeking power. She was to be a gift to that person.

At 12 she began to ask questions about the differences between men and women. Her curiosity led to questions about sex and relations. Orochimaru told her everything she wanted to know. At 14, he began to show her things, and teach her about sex and pleasure and relations, and how to use sex to her advantage. Not once did he ever fuck her, even though she'd wanted him to. He did however, teach her how to separate her tongue into many tiny serpents that would wrap around and suck his dick whenever he felt he needed some release. Raylin enjoyed pleasing him. She became proficient in pleasing a man, which did not go unnoticed by Orochimaru's right hand man, Kabuto, who approached his master one day.

"Pardon me Lord Orochimaru, I was wondering about Raylin."

"What about her? She's brilliant isn't she?"

"You have an excellent apprentice."

"As are you Kabuto."

"You flatter me."

"What is it then?"

"Raylin. I lust after her. I find myself wanting to fuck her until she begs me to stop."

His master flashed his serpent eyes at him and said, "I forbid it! You will not lay a hand on her no matter if she begs you. You will ruin my plan if you do, and do you know what would happen if the plan I've worked on for eight years is ruined?"

Kabuto backpedaled and said, "My apologies. Understood."

Orochimaru settled down again and said, "I can see what you see in her. She is a fine specimen. Gorgeous in fact. I'm just hoping when the times comes, I'm not the only one who thinks so." Kabuto looked at him quizzically, but decided it was best not to overstep his bounds and ask questions. Orochimaru just smiled and laughed. Everything was working perfectly.

During Raylin's 16th year, Orochimaru went through some changes. He'd tried to start a war with Konoha and had taken on the 3rd Hokage there. His arms were brutalized and he and Kabuto had to perform a forbidden jutsu to take the body of another to prevent them from rotting off. Raylin offered hers to him, but he said that hers wasn't his to take, in any way. But the one he desired was coming.

"There is a boy," he told her, "who is desperate for power. He seeks to destroy his brother, and I am willing to give him that power, if, he will give me his body. And you are going to help me get it from him."

"With my medical abilities that you have so expertly taught me?"

"That and your other abilities."

"My services then?"

"You know when you asked me to fuck you so many times before?"

"And you wouldn't."

"And I won't. But he will."

"When will he be here?"

"You sound anxious."

"I've waited."

"I know. It won't be much longer now. He'll be here in a few days. I will introduce you to him slowly. He's 2 years younger than you and not much interested in women at all. He harbors hate in his heart. He has but one interest, destroying his brother. But I think he will be interested in you when he gets to know you, and what you can do for him."

"As you wish. Is there something else I can do for you now?" Raylin dropped to her knees in front of her teacher. Instantly, his erection began pushing against his clothing. He smiled at her and licked his lips. She smiled back and began to raise his shirt and pull down his pants freeing his erection. She looked in his eyes as she lowered her mouth to his waiting dick. He looked down on her head as her warm mouth covered his cock, and her tongue wrapped so expertly around it in many different directions, pulsating, squeezing, sliding and sucking. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the service she provided for him, until he spent himself in her mouth.

She cleaned him up, and replaced his pants and shirt. He sat there staring at her. She could feel his power radiating through her body. It excited her to no end. She said to him seductively, "Are you sure that's all I can do for you?"

"At the moment yes. Thank you for your time. Please, see that Kabuto has help with his recent experiments. I think he needs another set of hands."

Disappointed, she said, "As you wish." She left him then, he watched her go. He wanted to fuck her badly. He wanted to do terrible things to her. He wanted to experiment on her. Find out her secrets. Funny thing is, she didn't even know that she herself was the biggest secret she kept. She had no idea she was of the Uchiha line. Apparently her mother never told her for her own safety. She didn't know that she was one of only 3 surviving Uchiha in the world. The 1st was the killer of the rest, and the 2nd was on his way there now. She remained the unknowing 3rd. She didn't even know what her sharingan eye was, as Orochimaru had had Kabuto remove all reference to it, and its connection to the Uchiha line long before she got curious. Often, he'd see her training with her fully evolved sharingan. He'd brought it out of her shortly after she'd come to live with him. It didn't take much. He knew she had it in her. He just told her it was her special talent. She believed him. He taught her what it was for when he trained her. It enhanced her strength, made her learn things unbelievably fast, and made her almost untouchable when she didn't want to be touched. He would have to think about what to say to her when she found out who she really was.

Two days passed. While Orochimaru in his newest body was training with Raylin, Kabuto burst in, "he's here."

Orochimaru didn't even look up, he just said, "Welcome him. Give him some food. I will join him shortly." Raylin looked at Orochimaru. So she was to be a gift to this boy. More like this boy was going to be a gift to her. He looked at her and said, "Be patient. I can't have you storm in there and rape the boy. Give him some time to get used to you. I'm sure he'll find you as irresistible as every other man does here."

"They find me irresistible?"

"But none will touch you."

"On your orders of course."

"Of course. You can meet this boy next week. I need him to get used to me first, before I introduce him to you." He could feel the disappointment radiating from her. She pouted a bit. "Don't be sad pet. Haven't I always given you everything you've always wanted?" She nodded. "And I shall continue to do so. But we both have to do this safely and slowly. It will be perfect in more ways than one I assure you. Do you trust me?"

"I do. Whatever you say, Orochimaru."

"There's my good girl. Now, you continue, I must go greet our guest." He left her there working on a cadaver while he cleaned himself up and entered the chamber where his newly arrived guest waited with Kabuto.

------

Next chapter in a few days. More secrets are to be revealed. See you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** I was in the mood to put this out today instead of waiting. I hope you like it. I've gotten no reviews yet, so I guess I'll just hope for the best.

**WARNING**: Contains frank sexual conversation, and reference to sexual situations and language. No young readers please. Not all the upcoming chapters contain these things, but as I mentioned earlier, it's necessary for the rest of the story.

-----

"Welcome Sasuke. It's been a long time. Please, follow me."

Sasuke said, "Whatever, when do I get stronger?"

Kabuto turned to him and said, "If you don't want to be dead, you'd better watch your tone." Sasuke swung his head back and glared at Kabuto who backed up a step. _What is this chakra?_ Kabuto thought. The three continued down a dark corridor, showing Sasuke where he would be staying.

Raylin felt a prickle run down her spine. _He's here and I can't have him yet. _If only she didn't have to wait. But her mentor had been firm. She would wait.

A week later, Raylin was summoned to Orochimaru. She immediately asked him "Is it time for me to meet him?"

"Yes. But we have to do this right. I've been working with Sasuke,"

"His name is Sasuke?"

"Yes. I've been working with him and he's gaining strength at an alarming speed. He'll be standing behind me on my right side tonight when I introduce you to him. Listen carefully, do as I say, and do not let him see your sharingan if for some reason, you activate it. He may not understand."

"I see. As you wish."

"I'll send for you shortly." He left her there trembling with anticipation. Finally she was going to meet the boy she had been waiting this whole time to meet. The boy who will take the gift she has to give. But Orochimaru said he may not be interested in her for some time. His heart is troubled and clouded with thoughts of revenge. Orochimaru had said he would assist Sasuke in getting his revenge, as long as Sasuke surrendered his body to him in three years. Sasuke had agreed to these terms. Everything was happening just as Orochimaru had deemed it to. She had to trust his judgment.

Shortly, he summoned her. She was to bring him some food on a tray, and set it on a table on his left side. Sasuke would be to his right. She couldn't wait to see him, see what he looked like. She wanted to devour him. But she would wait. Kabuto handed her the tray and reminded her, "Do exactly what Lord Orochimaru says, nothing else. And don't appear too anxious." She nodded and took the tray. She pushed the door open and went inside the dimly lit room. That's when he acknowledged her,

"Raylin, please come in. I have someone for you to meet." She approached him but could not see the boy yet. She placed the tray on the table as instructed and stood in front of him, not taking her eyes off Orochimaru's face. He said, "Raylin, this is Sasuke. He'll be training with us for a while." She turned and looked at Sasuke and could instantly feel the hate pulsating from him.

Sasuke barked, "Who the hell is she? Some servant girl?" Raylin's blood began to bubble. She could disintegrate him with a thought if she wanted to, but he was Orochimaru's next project. She held her tongue, and surprisingly, Orochimaru came to her defense.

"Sasuke, I will thank you to not think Raylin is anything other than a genius. And in so many ways I might add." She felt better. "In fact, she's a medical ninja who's invented more new jutsu than anyone I've ever met. You owe her some respect." Sasuke just grunted. "I hope you don't mind Sasuke, but there is something else that Raylin is extremely good at, and every time I see her, she makes me feel a certain way." Raylin watched as Orochimaru produced an erection.

She smiled at him naughtily and thought, _so this is how he is going to get Sasuke's attention, have him watch the old man get a blow job from the hot young chick. Maybe he'll get turned on enough to be interested._ She sure hoped so.

She dropped to her knees as she'd done so many times before. Sasuke said, "What is she doing? Hey! She's not going to suck your dick right here in front of me is she?"

Orochimaru said, "Why not? She's done it here for me many times before. Like I said, she's a genius in so many ways and this is one of them. I can't resist what she can do for me. It helps me relax. If you're uncomfortable, you can leave, but I didn't think something like this would bother you."

"It doesn't."

"Then stay. You can watch if you like. I don't mind, do you mind Raylin?" She shook her head no and looked at Sasuke. He scowled back at her as she pushed up the shirt and pulled down the pants she was intimately familiar with to get at the thing she was even more intimately familiar with. As she lowered her expert mouth he said, "Yes Raylin, so much pleasure. I am capable of so much more when I have a clear head. Ahhh."

Sasuke said, "If you want to clear your head so bad, why don't you just fuck her?"

Orochimaru just turned his head to Sasuke as Raylin continued to wrap her tongue around his shaft, and with a glazed look he said, "No one has fucked her yet. I was saving her for you as a gift."

"For me? I have no interest in her. I need to train. I need to get stronger. How am I ever going to defeat Itachi if I'm preoccupied with fucking her all the time?"

Orochimaru paused, orgasmed, and eventually said, "I'm offering her to you. You may want to try it sometime. Or is it that you haven't tried it before?" Sasuke stayed quiet and scowled. "I seem to remember a young genin who was practically throwing herself at you. You never once tried anything with her?"

"No. I wasn't interested in her. She was annoying."

"No matter. Raylin is here because of her brilliant mind as well as other things. Thank you Raylin. Do you have anything to say to Sasuke?"

"It was nice meeting you Sasuke." That was it. She got a good look at him and surprisingly he looked a lot like her. Same black hair and eyes. His body wasn't completely developed yet, but it would be in a year or two. He was brooding and handsome, and she wanted him, but she wouldn't let him know that. He just grunted back at her. She turned to leave and she heard Orochimaru offering Sasuke some food. The seed had been planted.

Orochimaru caught up to Raylin later, and asked her, "Do you like him?"

"Very much."

"I'm afraid it's going to be a while. I don't think he's ready for you yet."

"I didn't think so. Why must I wait so long?"

"Because it will be perfect when it does happen. I promise." He touched her hair almost lovingly. "I will have Kabuto supervise your training. Sasuke and I will be training long days for a while. I will try and make arrangements for your paths to cross often, but I'm not sure how often you two will be alone together. Probably not much." Her disappointment was evident. "Don't worry. It will happen. It will just take time."

It took two years.

-----

**A/N** Alright I'm teasing you a bit, but the next chapter is where this story gains serious momentum. See you soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** I think it's time to ramp up the momentum of this story. I hope this keeps your interest. No major warnings this time.

-----

Raylin and Sasuke's paths crossed often, but never for very long. They never spoke, other than a quick nod, or brief hello. She longed for him, pined for him, ached for him, and he was so indifferent. One particular day she watched him train, and noticed the viciousness of his attacks. He was indeed planning to kill someone, more like erase any trace of them. He could blow someone to vapors with the anger he exhibited when he trained. She'd also noticed that he'd grown – at least half a foot. His hair he kept a bit shorter, though his bangs were longer. He was broader, his back and his chest had filled out more. His jaw was wider and more squarely set. He was 16, practically a man – physically at least. As she looked at him training, she was ready to resign to never having him, but that day was different. A whole new can of worms was about to be opened.

She watched quietly from a distance. Suddenly Orochimaru noticed her. "Raylin. Join us." She hadn't meant to interrupt them, but since he beckoned, she went to him and Sasuke. "Were we entertaining you?"

"No my lord, I was just watching your training, admiring the advancements made by Sasuke."

"He is indeed an excellent student, much like you."

"Thank you."

"Sasuke, you remember Raylin right?"

"Sure. I see her around. Hi." Nothing, no feeling. He turned back to Orochimaru, "I'm ready to go again."

"Why don't you fight Raylin here for a while?"

Both Sasuke and Raylin gasped, "What?!!"

Orochimaru continued, "Sasuke, you need to face a new opponent, you're used to my attacks."

Sasuke said, "But she's a,"

"A girl? I assure you Sasuke; Raylin does not fight like a weak little girl. I told you before she's a genius and she plans and fights like one." Raylin's chest puffed up a bit jutting her breasts forward, because of the compliments her mentor bestowed upon her. Her confidence was already there, but now it was enhanced. She would not be defeated.

She asked, "May I speak freely?"

Orochimaru looked at her, hesitated and said, "Yes. Please do."

She carefully chose her words. She turned and faced Sasuke slightly who looked at her with uncertainty and she said, "Do not underestimate me." That was it; she'd thrown down the challenge. She could feel Orochimaru smiling. She backed away slowly. Orochimaru approached her, getting close to her ear.

He whispered to her, "Fight him. Be vicious. Make him respect you. But beware, he has lightning, and fire jutsu. Your wind techniques will blow away his lightning, but will intensify his fire jutsu. Don't underestimate him either."

"Good thing I picked up some water jutsu along the way."

Orochimaru looked at her seriously. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. I can take him out. Seriously."

"You don't have to do that. I still need him, but I need him to look at you differently. I need an edge over him, and you're going to be it. Do you still want him?"

"More than anything ever."

"Does he arouse you?"

"As if you couldn't tell."

"Oh I can tell."

"One more thing."

"What?"

"Can I use my special talent?"

"Be my guest. But don't be surprised by his reaction."

"I won't be. He won't know what hit him."

"You can say that again."

Sasuke shouted, "Are you sure you want me to do this? I don't bear a grudge against Raylin."

Orochimaru shouted back, "I want you to fight her with everything you've got Sasuke. You'll need to go full power against her."

"If you say so," Sasuke answered.

"I do say so. Begin NOW!"

-----

**A/N** Another chapter tomorrow perhaps? There's a big reveal coming up. It's ready whenever you are. Be back soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Here's another one for you. More action like I promised. No warnings this time either. Enjoy.

-----

Their battle began. Sasuke produced hand seals incredibly fast, but Raylin read them. As his fireball jutsu came blasting toward her, she produced a wall of water that extinguished and reflected the flames. Then she turned the water back onto him, creating water blades that showered him like piercing razors. He swore under his breath. Orochimaru smiled at his female student, gazing admiringly at her hidden talent she hadn't shared with him until now. _What else does she know?_ he thought to himself. _I'll jump in if it looks like Sasuke's in trouble, but I don't think I'll need to. This may end quite suddenly if he gets the upper hand._

Sasuke collected himself. He was scratched over his exposed skin. He had indeed underestimated his opponent. She stood there in front of him staring at him, but not with malice. She gazed at him, taking him in, breathing the slight sweat smell he expelled along with his breath. He stood, lowered his head and charged her. Taijutsu. She was a master. She stood there and waited. She didn't move as he plowed on ahead straight at her. He leaped in the air, and she simply walked forward out of his range as he came down. Orochimaru giggled, trying to control himself. He thought, _how clumsy Sasuke looks, leaping into the air to miscalculate where he would land, just because he's mad? Not good_.

Sasuke was even angrier now because he was embarrassed. He spun and glared at her, rage building on his face. His emotions were now almost out of control. After more hand seals, lightning began to form in his hand and the sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the room. Orochimaru salivated.

Raylin looked at what Sasuke was doing. Chidori, she'd heard of it, now she was seeing it. She could counter it. She reached inside one of the boots she wore and produced a sectional staff, snapped it into one solid piece and threw it into the air. He began to barrel forward his hand sparking lightning. She produced some hand seals and shouted, "gale!" caught the staff, spun it impossibly fast creating a vortex which she then spun and slammed at Sasuke, blowing him and his chidori backward into a wall.

Sasuke had had enough. No more fooling around. Orochimaru noticed that when Sasuke stood this time, he'd settled down and calmed himself. Orochimaru knew that Sasuke's chakra had to be low. He'd be interested to see what would happen next. Moving impossibly fast, Sasuke appeared behind Raylin before she could track him, and he gave her one hell of a kick to the kidneys. She produced a yell/growl and fell forward, landing on her hands and knees.

That was it, she was pissed.

Raylin took a deep breath and activated her fully evolved sharingan. Sasuke didn't move he just stood there behind her. She didn't sense him moving at all, so she turned her head slowly to see what he was doing. He wasn't looking at her head, but was instead looking at her ass that just happened to be pointed right at him. _So he's interested after all. Funny time to show it, _she thought. As she turned, his eyes were pulled away from her behind, and drawn to her face. Then he saw it. Her eyes, her sharingan eyes. He took a step back and said, "What is this! You! You can't be! Explain yourself! Orochimaru, what the hell is going on here?!"

-----

**A/N** Another teaser. Ready for those secrets I mentioned before? Coming right up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** I was feeling generous today so I posted 2 chapters. I hope you like them. No warnings, but the momentum is gearing up. Enjoy.

-----

Orochimaru said, "Sasuke, she doesn't know who she is, what she is or where she came from."

_Huh? What's he talking about?_ Raylin thought as she looked at Orochimaru.

Sasuke bellowed, "Raylin, get up. Now. I need to know something." _I guess the fight's over,_ Raylin though. She rose and turned to him scowling, her sharingan still active. Orochimaru was moving toward them, but was making no attempt to stop either of them from doing anything. In fact, he was smiling as he approached them. There was great confusion all around him, and he was the only one who knew what was going on. He couldn't wait to see what they'd do to each other.

Sasuke began to pace. "You're 18 now right?"

"Yes," Raylin answered.

Sasuke mumbled to himself, "You must have gotten out before,"

"Before what? What are you talking about Sasuke?"

"But I don't remember you. You weren't there."

"SASUKE!" Raylin shouted at him, grabbing him by the shirt, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sasuke turned to Orochimaru, "She doesn't know. How can she not know?"

Raylin released Sasuke and shouted at both of them, "What don't I know?" At Orochimaru she shouted, "What have you been keeping from me?"

Orochimaru answered glibly, "Sasuke, maybe you should tell her. I'll leave you too alone, as long as you promise not to kill each other. I need you both. I'll only leave you both with this bit of information. Sasuke, she's half." They both looked at him quizzically as he left.

Raylin turned back to Sasuke who looked like he was about to pass out, from fighting and anguish. He mumbled, "I was all that was left, except for Itachi." As she watched his confusion and obvious pain, her anger cooled, and changed to concern for him.

"Sasuke, start at the beginning. Please, what is this? What's happening, and what don't I know. I'm half. Half what?"

"Half Uchiha."

"What's Uchiha?"

"It's my clan. I'm the last survivor after my brother murdered the entire clan; at least I thought I was. It's my job to kill him, that's why I'm here, to gain power, because he's too strong. Your father or mother must have been Uchiha."

"But how can you tell?"

"I wondered when I first met you. You have the same hair as me, same eyes, but we're not related as far as I can tell. We're just from the same people."

"Lots of people have the same hair and eyes and are not related Sasuke, that doesn't make me Uchiha."

"Yes, but this does," his eyes reflected her own sharingan, "this is our bloodline trait. You are definitely Uchiha." Her sharingan disappeared as she brought her hand to her mouth in disbelief as she looked into the same eyes as her own. "This changes everything."

She agreed, "Yes it surely does."

-----

**A/N **Much more to come. I hope I haven't bored you. I may not be back for a few days, but if I have time, I'll post the next chapter. Please review if you have time. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** Hi again. I have some extra time so I'm feeling extra generous. Here's a short one to keep you going. Mild warning for suggestive situations.

-----

Orochimaru entered the room and approached them both, they both said to him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He smiled and said, "Raylin, I didn't tell you because I feared for your safety. I didn't want Sasuke's brother to find you and finish the job of destroying the entire clan. Sasuke, I couldn't tell you until the time was right. I believe I was right in waiting."

Sasuke growled, "I've been here two years with someone from my own clan right under my nose, and you wouldn't even clue me in? You bastard, you kept us apart on purpose."

"You seem to forget, I offered her to you when you first came here."

"For sex purposes only. I've only seen her, glanced at her over the last two years, and you kept us apart. You had to know I'd find out about her eventually, you never intended to,"

Orochimaru had to diffuse this angry situation immediately. He had had his fun for the day. He looked at him, "Sasuke, we need to continue training now. I need to teach you a few more things as well. Raylin, you can go."

She turned to him as did Sasuke. She said, "But Orochimaru, there are so many things I need to know. May I stay and speak with Sasuke a bit longer?"

He looked at her sternly, a look she was unfamiliar with, and he said, "Not now. You will have your opportunity. You may go speak with Kabuto. I've instructed him to answer all the questions you have about your past and the Uchiha and your sharingan eyes. Go now. I will speak with you later." She nodded and turned, pausing only slightly to glance sideways at Sasuke who was looking at her begging her with his black again eyes not to leave. But she turned and walked away from them, determined to find Kabuto and get some answers.

-----

**A/N** Can you feel the tension yet? I hope so. Thank you to The Pirate Princess for putting Gift on her list. Glad you like it.

**Next up**: Our heroine learns more about where she came from.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** Ok, here's another short one. We're getting there, we're picking up speed.

-----

Raylin breezed into the medical study library where she knew Kabuto would be. He stood with his back to her leafing through a book. He spoke, "So you know. What else can I help you understand?"

"First of all, who am I? Where did I come from? Who or what were my parents?"

Without turning he said, "You are the illegitimate child of an Uchiha feudal lord who had an affair with your mother. He was much older than her, and she was not of the Uchiha bloodline. Therefore,"

"I am half."

"You are half. Yet, from what Orochimaru has developed in you, you could have been one fourth Uchiha and still have been brilliant."

"But this doesn't answer anything for me! I know who my father was now, but who are the Uchiha,"

"Were the Uchiha."

"Oh yes, Sasuke did mention that. I need to know Kabuto, help me find some answers!"

He turned to her sideways and said, "They're right here." He stepped aside to reveal two columns of books on the table in front of him. "You'd better get started. I'll leave you to it."

She flew past him looking down at the two stacks of books. Uchiha History, Bloodline Trait of the Uchiha Clan, Sharingan and How to Achieve it the titles went on and on. She barely noticed as Kabuto slipped from the room. She slid into the chair at the table and opened the top book to educate herself on who she was.

She didn't sleep for two days. Kabuto brought her food and drinks that kept her going so she could satisfy her need for knowledge. She didn't even know two days had gone by until Orochimaru came to the study and sat across from her. She looked up at him and he said, "Your chakra is low. You need to rest."

"I don't know everything yet. I'll rest when I do."

"Take the books with you then. Hide them in your quarters if you need to. I'll help you carry them. You need to rest."

"Why? Why do you suddenly care so much, when you hurt me so badly?"

"I didn't hurt you."

"You deceived me, and you've never done that before."

"I did deceive you, but like I said, it was for your own safety. Also I need you to rest because,"

"Because what."

"Sasuke has been asking for you. He won't focus and won't train properly until he talks to you." Her heart lightened a bit. She stood up and grabbed an armful of books, passing others to him.

"Help me move these. I need to get some rest." Orochimaru nodded and picked up the books and followed her back to her room where they placed the books on a table. _She doesn't rest for me, but the mere mention of Sasuke, and she'll rest for him. Hmm. . . ._

He looked at her and said, "I want you to sleep until tomorrow. Sleep deeply and regenerate your chakra. But before I leave, there's something I need to know."

"What."

"Sasuke. Do you still want him?"

She hesitated. "I don't know." He frowned a bit at this.

Sure she still wanted him, probably more than ever, but Orochimaru had deceived her, and now may be the time for her to practice that same deception. He had taught her well – probably too well.

-----

**A/N **Next up: The Uchihas are finally allowed to meet; meanwhile their teachers plot against them.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **Hello again. I was home early enough to post this. Must keep the flow going. No warnings really, but there's tension building between the Uchihas.

-----

Raylin woke to soft rapping at her door. "Raylin, wake up. I have some breakfast for you." It was Kabuto. She let him in, and he placed a tray of food on the table next to the books. "Orochimaru says that Sasuke is asking about you again today. He won't concentrate. He wants me to ask if you'll get ready soon so you can talk to him."

"I will in good time. I need to finish these books first."

"There's no time for that now. We're losing precious moments in Sasuke's essential training. Every moment lost can't be regained."

"I've been deceived. How do I know that you won't take this information away from me if I leave it?"

"I was instructed to keep it from you when you came here, and I have been instructed to give it to you now that you need to know these things. This knowledge will only make you stronger. Orochimaru wants you to move up and get stronger at your own pace now, not at his pace for you. He has actually held you back a bit. But if you accelerate your growth, Sasuke will notice and will challenge himself, because right now, you are leagues beyond him." She looked at him. Was he just saying what she wanted to hear? How could she trust him? She didn't have much choice. She did want to see Sasuke. If she was indeed leagues ahead of Sasuke, Kabuto had better watch out. She was a medical ninja taught by him and Orochimaru, she would destroy him if he deceived her.

"Leave me then. I need to get cleaned up."

"Don't forget to eat. You need your strength."

After she ate, she felt a bit more energized. She cleaned herself up and decided to make herself as beautiful as possible. If she was going to spend any time with Sasuke, she wanted him to look at her as a woman, not just as a newly found Uchiha. Her efforts to make herself irresistible were evident when Kabuto came to get her. She let him in and he did a double take, "Wow. You look incredible. I'm sure Sasuke will approve."

She glared at him. He took a step back, the hair on his neck standing up in response to the ferocity of her look. She walked past him bristling with anger that he physically felt. He let her lead the way. She growled at him, "Where is he?"

"Meeting room."

"Good." She went right to the room where Kabuto jumped in front of her just in time to open the door for her. Sasuke was inside pacing, but he stopped when he heard the door open. He turned to see Kabuto's head peek inside, to which he let out a low growl. Kabuto opened the door wider revealing Raylin. Sasuke's look softened a bit when he saw her. She brightened a bit as he looked at her. Both turned to look at Kabuto.

Sasuke said, "Leave us."

"Not for very long."

"Just go!" Sasuke practically shouted at him. The sound of his voice, so commanding made Raylin's skin prickle. Kabuto slunk back out the door and closed it behind him. "Raylin, I've been asking about you. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Sasuke. I should be asking you that. I didn't hold much back the other day."

"How is your back?"

"You know I haven't thought about it much."

"I kicked you pretty hard."

"I know, I felt it."

"Here, let me see."

"That's not necessary, really,"

"Come on, stand up. Let me see."

"Sasuke, I'm the medical ninja. I'm fine really."

"Just humor me."

"Alright." Raylin stood up and turned around. She started to lift up the back of her shirt a little, and then she felt Sasuke's hand push her shirt up higher.

"My God, I did that to you?"

"Did what?"

"Your whole right side is pretty black and blue."

"But I don't feel anything. No pain."

"Even here?" Sasuke put his hand against the bruise and pushed slightly. The warmth of his hand sent tingles up her back, but the pressure that followed smarted a bit.

"Ouch, ok, yeah, I feel it now." He slowly withdrew the pressure on his hand, letting it fall away from her skin.

"I'm really sorry," he said.

"You were only doing what you were told, so was I."

"Let's sit and talk while we can. There's a lot you need to know."

Raylin told him what she had read, and he began to fill in the gaps for her.

Meanwhile, Kabuto went back to Orochimaru. "She's with him now."

"Good. He needs her for a while. She's a link to his past. An innocent link. She is not someone he can hate, but instead, she is someone he can cling to, someone he can protect. This is very good indeed. We can use her to get what we want out of him."

"She seems to want to be with him too. What if she won't cooperate with us?"

"She'll cooperate. She wants him. It's physical. I told her he'd be her first. I'm most certain that he still will be. And we will nurture that. We want that to happen. We want them as close as two people can be.

"Because then when they are forcibly separated,"

"Each one will do whatever it takes,"

"Whatever it takes, to ensure the other's safety."

"Including sacrifice themselves if necessary."

"Exactly." Orochimaru smiled at Kabuto. His plan was moving along so well he almost couldn't believe it. "Give them another half an hour. Don't want them to have too much time together too soon. If they figure out what we're doing, it would be very bad for us." Kabuto nodded.

-----

**A/N **Up next, the Uchihas get closer and come up with an idea. See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **Here's a short, but necessary one for you. I'll post two today since this one is so short. No warnings this time.

-----

In the meeting room, Raylin asked rapid fire questions that Sasuke answered along with providing more information where it was needed. She found that the Uchiha clan possessed an almost immeasurable chakra, comparable and in some rare cases, surpassing the legendary tailed beasts. Unfortunately it took time to develop; some developed it quicker than others, thus explaining Itachi's unbelievable strength, as well as Raylin's for that matter.

Raylin finally asked, "Tell me about your brother."

Sasuke turned cold. His face darkened at the mere mention that he even had a brother. He had gone from an animated almost normal person to a stone cold angry statue. He sighed heavily, knowing in his heart that she needed to know this. He told her everything. She sat there silently not believing that a single person could do something so horrible. Then he told her, "That's why I'm here. I need to be stronger than Itachi. That's why I'm going to give Orochimaru my body when he needs it. He'll give me the strength I need and the jutsu to destroy Itachi. Neither one of us can do it alone, but together we should be able to."

Raylin looked at him and said, "What if I don't want you to."

"Don't want me to what?"

"Give him your body."

"But in order for me to obtain the power I need,"

"There has got to be another way. In fact, now that I think of it, there is another way,"

Sasuke looked up expectantly at her, but she changed the subject quickly when Kabuto pushed the door open. "Orochimaru would like to talk to you Sasuke. It's time to get ready for training. Raylin, you're to assist me with some experiments." She closed her eyes looking down. She reached out and put her hands over his as they rested on the table across from her. Just for a brief second she touched him and looked into his eyes. He returned her gaze. She winked at him and mouthed, "There is a way." His face didn't change as she let go of his hands and turned to leave. He wouldn't let Kabuto know anything was up. Raylin called over her shoulder, "Have a good training session Sasuke. Maybe we'll talk again later."

He called back to her, "Alright. Talk to you later." Sasuke got up after Kabuto and Raylin left. He needed to know what this other way was. She knew, and she'd tell him. How was he going to kill his brother without giving his body to Orochimaru? Then his mind drifted to his past. Now that he'd found another clan member, it was possible that the clan could be revived. He'd never looked at her as a potential mate before, but the way she looked today, and the time they spent together told him that she was perfect for him. But on the other hand, if they both chose people outside the clan, they could bring the clan back quicker. He'd just have to wait and see what happened if he gave Orochimaru his body, or not. He was amazed that there was someone just like him in the world, who didn't want him dead. At least for now.

-----

**A/N **Next up: Raylin does terrible things to Kabuto to gain more information. Oh yeah, here we go.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** **I AM GIVING YOU FAIR WARNING!** Our heroine is going to work Kabuto over in this section. NO YOUNG READERS PLEASE! Sexual situation coming up and a bit of language too. You've been warned. If you don't want to read it, have someone else read it for you and summarize it without the details. If you don't mind it - enjoy it in the context in which it was written.

-----

Kabuto and Raylin worked for about 30 minutes in silence before he finally asked her, "You're awfully quiet. Something on your mind? I am to answer any questions you have you know."

"Sure there's something on my mind. You know what it is. Don't you think you'd be a little distracted if you suddenly found someone just like yourself when you thought you were alone in the world? I haven't seen my mother since I was eight!"

"But I am alone in the world, practically always have been. Mostly by choice."

"I didn't choose this, it was chosen for me."

"I recall Orochimaru telling me you left you mother willingly to go with him."

"I did, but I didn't know at the time how alone I would end up being. Until a few days ago, I wished I was part of somebody, something, but now I know I'm part of something that was and that isn't anymore. Except for Sasuke. I need more time with him. I need to know more."

"You two spoke today."

"Yes, he told me many things about his brother and his vow to kill him, but we didn't cover a lot of the Uchiha background that I'm desperate to find out about. I know who my father was, but what was he like? Am I related to Sasuke by blood? I have so many questions."

"I can answer a few. Your father as I've told you was an older man when he had an affair with your mother. He was a feudal lord, and from what I gather, a fair man with a wandering eye. Your mother was very beautiful, but you knew that already. Your father was handsome, that's where you get your striking good looks. But from what I have learned about the Uchiha families, you are not related by blood directly to Sasuke or his family. You two could revive the clan again if you so desired."

Raylin had an idea. So desired huh? Desire. Time to play one of the cards Orochimaru had dealt her long ago. She hesitated before starting. Slowly she turned her head, smiling slightly and said to him, "You called my looks striking Kabuto. Did you mean that?" She smiled a little more at him looking at him deeply, looking into him. She straightened her back, rising slightly, pushing her breasts out a little at him. He swallowed nervously and pushed his glasses up his nose higher. She lowered her head, took a step toward him and said, "Did you really mean it? Because I do find you quite attractive. Always have. I can't wait for Sasuke forever. I have needs that should have been met two years ago when he got here. I'm tired of waiting. Did you mean what you said?"

"Raylin, wait. Don't come any closer. Orochimaru won't,"

"Shh. Kabuto be quiet. Tell me. I want to know." She slowly stepped closer. He stepped backward. "Tell me if you meant it." Again she stepped closer; he bumped his back against a wall. Nowhere to go now he practically tried to climb the wall backward to get away from her, and what she was doing to him. She said, "You must look at me with desire if I'm so striking. Is that it?" She kept leaning in closer to him, her breath on his neck. "Kabuto, why are you so quiet? I think I can hear your heart beating." She turned her head slowly and put her right ear against his chest. His heart pounded wildly, seeming ready to burst. His breathing stuttered, as she pushed her body against his, putting her hands on his shoulders, her ear still to his chest. He looked down at her as if he'd seen a ghost – his own if he so much as laid a finger on her. She shifted her weight and her hip brushed against his erection. He sucked air through his teeth, and she knew she had him. Everything Orochimaru had taught her about using sex to her advantage was exactly right.

Raylin picked up her head and looked into Kabuto's eyes, and then she slowly slid down the length of his body and positioned herself directly in front of his obvious bulge. He started to panic, "Don't Raylin. Don't, please. I can't bear it. He'll kill me."

"Kabuto, nobody has to know. Just be quiet. I really like you, let me please you." His breathing increased to an almost frantic state as he watched her fingers on his pants, trying to undo them. The palms of her hands brushed against the head of his penis as they fumbled to unbutton his pants. Every time she touched him, it was like he was getting shocked, but in a most pleasurable way. He didn't know that she had concentrated some of her wind element chakra into her hands so that even though she didn't have to touch him directly, he would still feel like she was. He was about to crack, and she hadn't really done anything to him yet. But she would if she had to.

"Raylin, please! I'm begging you. I'll do anything, but please, stop! You don't understand, he'll kill me!"

"Anything, you'll do anything?"

"Yes!"

"Will you fuck me?"

Kabuto hesitated, and then said, "No. Not that. That I can't do."

"What if I begged you? What if I told you how desperate I was to have someone fuck me? Anyone! But I want it to be you right now. Please! You said you'd do anything."

"But not that. I'll do anything else, I swear!"

"I want to talk to Sasuke tonight. Arrange it. I need to know more information, and he's the authority. Can you do that for me Kabuto? Because if you don't, I think I may have to forcibly take you right here, and pull your pants off and,"

"I'll do it! Just stop!"

"Promise?"

"YES!"

She took both of her hands away from him, and he started to breathe a little slower again. Then she rubbed her hands together, concentrated her chakra in them, and placed both of them on either side of his penis, not touching him directly, but sending an energy shock wave through his cock that made his balls involuntarily spasm. He came hard inside his pants, doubling over putting his hands on his thighs. He managed to never lay a finger on her. He panted, still spasming, as she took her hands away. She stood up, gathered her things and said to a half passed out Kabuto, "shouldn't waste a good hard-on. I'll be here at 7:00. Make sure he's here too, or I will torture you again. Don't forget, you promised." He just looked at her trying to catch his breath. He nodded to her as she left.

Shortly afterward, Orochimaru walked through the door Raylin had exited and said, "She's good isn't she. I give you credit Kabuto, you never touched her. That's more than I could have done. I would have had my dick in her mouth in a second. Good job. She's a genius alright and I think she's plotting something. Make sure that Sasuke is here for her at 7:00. They need some time together. They need to get closer, but in short intervals. Make it happen." Orochimaru left thinking, _God she's good. She played him like a violin. He didn't stand a chance. Well done Raylin, you've learned well._

When Kabuto could think again, he went to Sasuke's room. He rapped quietly, trying to wake him. He knew Sasuke was always tired after his training with Orochimaru, and he also knew Sasuke didn't like to be woken early from his rest. He quietly tried to rouse the ninja. "Sasuke, before you get angry, you are to meet with Raylin in the library at 7:00 tonight. Sasuke? Are you in there?"

"I'll be there. Now go away." Kabuto had delivered his message, and now he was free to go clean himself up, and replay in his mind what Raylin had done to him.

-----

**A/N:** Whew! More where that came from.

Next up: The 7:00 meeting of the Uchihas, their plot thickens, and Raylin has a request of Orochimaru. See you soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N **Hi again. Let's keep this rolling along. There's so much more to tell, I hope I'm keeping you interested. No major warnings this time, but there is definite building tension between the Uchihas, as well as a referrence to a sexual situation. Enjoy.

-----

Raylin was busily writing in her quarters. Another one of the things she had developed was an ink that could be read only by a sharingan user. She had written things all over walls, books, steps, everywhere and nobody could read a thing. But when she used her sharingan, words glowed like neon everywhere. She was writing a note to Sasuke, and she would tell him how to read it when they met later.

She made herself beautiful again, and folded her note carefully and slipped it in her cleavage. Wouldn't that be a dramatic deliverance? Kabuto would never think to look there for anything – he's terrified to touch her – no way would he even think of taking anything from between her breasts. She went to the library and found that Sasuke was already there. "Sasuke! It's good to see you again."

"You too Raylin." He walked up to her and hugged her. She was shocked! What was this? It's an opportunity that's what it is! He pulled her against him, which she loved, and whispered to her, "have you found anything out? What else can I do?"

She wiggled her hand out from under his arm, reached between her breasts and pulled out the note. She quickly reached around his waist and tucked it in the waistband of his pants. His eyes got big for a second at her touch, then she whispered, "use your sharingan to read this. It's the only way to do it. Nobody can read it even if they take it from you. It's important that you know this."

They both released each other. They'd hugged for a total of four seconds, not an unusually long or short hug – a friendly hug, that's all. And Sasuke loved it, but not as much as Raylin did. Sasuke felt like he was holding on to his past, while Raylin felt she was holding on to her future. They separated and sat at a table across from each other.

They talked at length about what was going to be required of him. Then Sasuke asked her about her training and how long she'd been at it. She did reveal to him that she'd learned hundreds of jutsu and that most came easily to her. She knew different jutsu from just about every nature element, but she was predominantly wind. He said that since she was Uchiha, she should have some fire in her. She took this as an opportunity to flirt and said, "Yeah, I do believe I've got some fire in me," she looked at him sideways and smiled. And by the look on his face, he finally got it this time. He laughed; something she'd never heard him do in the two years he'd been there. She thought, _wow, he laughed_. He offered to teach her his family's fireball jutsu and she said she'd love to learn it. She said, "How about tomorrow when you're training?"

"See if Orochimaru will allow it. Maybe after I'm done, he'll let me show you."

"Good, I'd like that. It's good for me to be here with you Sasuke. I'm so glad I know where I came from. And if I may be so bold, I think you're a big part of me figuring out my future."

"What do you mean? Your future?"

"I didn't know where I came from, but now I know what and where I want to be in the future. Thanks to you. I'd better go before they get suspicious."

"Do you have to?"

"I should," then she leaned over to him and whispered into his ear, "You have some reading to do." The second she got close to his ear, she could smell his skin. As she finished her message, she brushed her cheek against his ear, wanting to pick up some of his scent to take with her. He responded quickly at the first feeling of that slight contact, leaning into her slightly but she pulled back and stood up instead of taking it further. He looked a little confused, so she just smiled at him and walked out.

_What was that?_ Sasuke thought to himself. _She smelled so good when she touched me. I wish she didn't have to go yet. There's so much more she needs to know. More she needs to tell me. _He decided to go back to his quarters and read the note she'd written for him.

After Raylin left Sasuke, she sought out Orochimaru, "Hello."

"Raylin, how did your meeting with Sasuke go this evening?"

"Very well thank you. If I may, I have a request."

"What is it?"

"Sasuke told me that the Uchiha clan are predominantly fire natured, yet I am mostly wind."

"This is true on both counts."

"He figures that since I am part Uchiha that I may have a bit of fire in me."

Orochimaru snickered a bit, "I am sure that you do young lady."

She snickered back at him knowing what he meant. Then she continued, "Sasuke offered to try and teach me his family's fireball jutsu. I wanted to ask that when you're done training with him tomorrow, would this be possible? I have no fire ability yet, but I'd like to see if I could learn some, with your approval of course."

He thought for a moment and then said, "If you allow me to watch, I'd love to see if he can teach it to you. Tomorrow it is. I'll have Kabuto come get you when we've finished for the day."

"Thank you. Now, is there something I could do for you to show my pleasure?" She eyed him suggestively.

"You read my mind," he said back to her as she settled in between his knees.

-----

**A/N** Feel the tension yet? There's so much more to come.

Up Next: What's in Raylin's letter? What has she figured out? See you soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Here we go, more info for Sasuke. No warnings this time. Enjoy.

-----

When Sasuke returned back to his quarters, he opened the folded piece of paper Raylin had given him. It seemed to be blank on both sides. But once he activated his sharingan, the words flowed over the page. He began to read,

_Dear Sasuke, this may be the way we will have to communicate for a while. There is no way Orochimaru or Kabuto can translate or crack this ink – I invented it myself. It's only available to the sharingan user, as we can see things differently than anyone else can, as you've taught me._

_I want to thank you for all your assistance in learning about who I am. I'm thrilled to know there's someone just like me in the world. And now I'd like to repay you for that assistance. I want to tell you about how we may be able to defeat Itachi and Orochimaru too._

Sasuke quit reading – his eyes wide. _Defeat Orochimaru too? What is she thinking?_ He decided to find out. He read on,

_Yes I did say Orochimaru too. By getting rid of him, we may be able to leave this place. I want to help you rebuild the clan if you'll let me. But first, let me explain how we may be able to accomplish this. First of all, your nature element – the basis of your chakra – is fire based. Mine is wind. Do you know what happens when wind mixes with fire? That's right, it makes it stronger – it feeds the fire. I can help you more than Orochimaru can. I can help you kill Itachi. I also have a hidden talent that no one knows about yet, but I'll tell you what it is. Not only am I predominantly wind, I also possess the earth element as well. Wind and earth mixed with fire Sasuke. There's no telling what would happen. I also possess water jutsu as you well know which I could use against Itachi's fire. Your lightning ability would actually enable us to cover all five nature elements with just the two of us. If we combined our talents, we would be unstoppable._

Sasuke paused in disbelief. He tried to digest everything she was telling him. It was a lot to take in. All this stuff about nature elements. As he trained, he suspected something about the nature elements, but he wasn't quite sure how it worked. But now that Raylin had explained it to him, it made much more sense. He continued,

_This brings me to Orochimaru. Why kill him? Because he will take you Sasuke, and I cannot allow that to happen. I'm sorry, but I've just found you and I have no intention of losing you so soon. An all out attack on him will not kill him. He is much too strong. I actually offered him my body, in more ways than one. He doesn't want me, he wants you. If I continue to help you get stronger, and you actually allow him to possess your body, I think we can defeat him. With your sharingan, I'll teach you genjutsu I've invented to push his mind into a corner inside yours, so you will be in control. With him unable to take over completely, he will have no control over you. You can crush him with your mind while he is inside yours. I can teach you how. But that will come in time. We cannot let on that we're plotting something, and if you turned me in right now for doing this, it would certainly mean my expulsion from here, or more than likely, my death. I know Orochimaru would love to get his hands on me – I know he'd love to dissect me. _

_We have permission to train under his supervision tomorrow, and whatever you decide to do, I plan on putting on one hell of a show. I'll make them wonder first if they should fear me –and then prove to them that they should._

_For now Sasuke, I want to thank you again for your knowledge. I look forward to learning the fireball jutsu from you. I'm glad you're here; you've become very special to me. Until tomorrow, Raylin._

Sasuke thought, _I'm special to her. Huh. I used to be special to many people. _He thought about his parents, the people in Konoha, they all cared about him once. Then he thought about Itachi, and he grew angry. _I don't care if I am special to her now. But if she can help me defeat Itachi, I'll marry her._ What was he saying? Maybe she was a bit more special to him than he thought she was.

-----

**A/N: **Next up: Raylin learns and manipulates jutsu, and scares the crap out of her teachers.

See you soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** Hello everone. Here's yet another one. Here is where we begin to rip the lid off this story and kick it into overdrive. No warnings this time, just enjoy.

-----

The next day brought rigorous training. Orochimaru really put Sasuke through his paces. Kabuto watched from a distance, noting the progress the Uchiha was making. After hours of preparation, Orochimaru motioned to Kabuto to go get Raylin. He hurried off to get her, eventually getting to her residence and rapping on her door, "Raylin, they're ready for you now."

She whipped the door open glaring at him. He took a step back. He could feel her chakra crackling from her skin with anticipation. _What is this? What is she going to do? How powerful is this girl?_ He was a bit worried, but wouldn't let her know that. "You ready?"

"Oh I'm ready Kabuto. Let's go." He led her to the training area where Sasuke and Orochimaru waited. The first thing Raylin noticed when she got closer to them was Sasuke looked tired. She had no idea how much chakra it took to produce the fireball jutsu, but she hoped he had enough. He waved to her and she ran over to him. He didn't hug her this time which was a good thing – not in front of the others. It was obvious that he was glad to see her.

Orochimaru said, "We'll watch from over there. Sasuke, it is your turn to become the sensei. Teach her well, she needs that fire technique." Sasuke just grunted at Orochimaru and led Raylin by the hand about fifty paces away from a rock wall. Then he began quietly,

"I'm glad you're here. I read everything and I understand. What are you going to try and do today?"

"Scare the shit out of them."

"By mixing elements?"

"Yep. But first, I've got to learn the fire thing. How is that done?"

Sasuke explained to her that she was to concentrate her chakra in her belly, complete a series of hand seals and then blow out the chakra creating the fire. She thought about it for a minute, and then he said, "Here, I'll show you. First concentrate your chakra. Then these seals. Use your sharingan to memorize them." She activated her sharingan and watched his hands. "Then position your hands like this and blow hard." He blew out the chakra infused breath and fire shot from his hands in an ever growing fireball that hit the rock surface and turned it black. The fire ceased, he took a few breaths and said, "You think you've got that?"

"I think I've got it. Let me try. Concentrate first like this . . . hand seals, deep breath and blow hard," she blew out her chakra infused breath creating a white hot flame not like his. It was hotter, and bigger, and when it hit the rock wall, the wall began to melt. She stopped, not using much chakra at all. She didn't even infuse the wind element into it. She'd do that next time. She looked at the wall, the melting wall and smiled. Then she looked at Sasuke and said, "Was that good?" He stood there with his mouth open staring at her. She looked over her shoulder at Orochimaru and Kabuto. Both looked very concerned. She thought to herself, _good, that's the way I want it. One more try for the audience_. "I'd like to try again if I may. Is that alright?" she called to Orochimaru.

"Raylin, what are you trying to do?"

"I just want to try it again, a different way."

Orochimaru was definitely interested in what his fledgling was going to do, but something starting gnawing at his gut. He thought, _this girl means business. She's inventing things right here in front of me. Her mind is ticking along quickly, evolving jutsu into something else. What will she turn this one into?_ He shouted to her, "One more try then."

Raylin nodded and faced the wall again. Before she began she said, "You'd better back up a little Sasuke, I think this one might get a little messy." He didn't question her, he just backed up. She concentrated her chakra, and then infused her wind element into the breath that she was building. She made her hand seals and blew hard. Not only did she infuse wind into the fire element, but at the end, she added some earth element. What happened next had never been seen before. Raylin did not have white hot fire coming from her; she had white hot lava flowing from her hands. Her infused breath combined three nature elements and created lava, destructive, unstoppable lava. She stopped the jutsu and looked at the glowing river she'd created. She was quite pleased with herself. Now if she could only learn to control the lava, shape it, use it. But then she thought, _Lava is just thick hot liquid. I can control water, so why not lava?_ Her mind went a mile a minute as she began calculating just how she could control it. But that would have to wait. The lava spewed out from the melting rock wall and oozed back toward her, cooling and becoming more rock as it spread.

Sasuke walked up to her and said, "That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. How did you do that?"

"I'll teach you once you master more elements."

"I think the boss is worried." She looked over at Orochimaru who had a look of shock on his face. He thought, _did I just_ _see this young girl produce lava from her breath? How did she do that? It's impossible! She's created a new jutsu, that's Hokage level at least! I've never thought of how to do that, so how could she do it? But she is always inventing new jutsu, had she just invented this right now? Her wind chakra obviously made the fire burn hotter, much hotter than Sasuke's, thus the white color, but lava? There's something else involved there, and I intend to find out what she's not telling me._

Kabuto interrupted Orochimaru's thoughts, "Orochimaru, that girl. Are you sure you want Sasuke's body? She has so much more to offer you. You saw what she just did. That was impossible, yet she did it like she'd always done it. She mastered a difficult fire jutsu the first time she tried it. She is truly a genius. Shouldn't she be the one you inhabit?"

Orochimaru said, "I'd thought about it before, and discarded the idea. Now I'm not so sure. I have long term plans for Sasuke's body. He will be perfect for what I want to do, if I can just get him to her level. If he doesn't get there when the time comes, I may have to take her, and all her power and knowledge too. She is my greatest invention Kabuto. With her medical skills and constantly evolving chakra control, and brilliant mind, I fear she may surpass me, surpass everyone. I can see why the nine tails respected the Uchiha now. And this girl is only half. Imagine if she were pure blooded."

Kabuto said, "She would be a monster."

Orochimaru turned to him, and nodded.

-----

**A/N: **We are officially in overdrive.

Next up: The Uchihas figure out how to accomplish their goals, and what it will take; meanwhile their teachers are suspicious.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hi again. Here's a longer one, where everything starts to come together for the Uchinhas. No warnings but there will be some soon. Enjoy.

-----

Raylin noticed Orochimaru and Kabuto talking. She took the opportunity to turn to Sasuke and say, "Mission accomplished."

"If you meant to scare the crap out of them, you did. Seriously, how did you do that?"

"I told you in the note – I'm mostly wind, but I mixed it with my breath before I expelled it, and then while expelling it, I added the earth element, creating the lava. I thought it would work, but I had to learn the fire jutsu first. Thanks for teaching me. You're a good sensei."

Sasuke looked at her. He thought back to Konoha to his sensei. What would Kakashi think of this girl? He hoped some day to ask him. He didn't hate the people in Konoha, but his mind still harbored hate for his brother. That was his focus, so times like these when he thought of the people in Konoha; it gave his mind some comfort. Upon thinking deeper, he did miss them, even Naruto and all his annoying ways. He was more like a brother to him than Itachi had ever been. But with the thought of Itachi, he became angry again. Raylin noticed.

"You're thinking about him again aren't you? I can tell. Every time you do your whole demeanor changes."

"I have to avenge the clan. I have to destroy him. I'm all that's left."

She whipped around at him, "No you're not!"

"Huh?"

"Have you forgotten something? I came from that same clan you idiot! I'm here to help you. I want to avenge the clan too. Your brother most likely killed my father. That's enough for me. We'll do it together. We can't fail."

He looked at her sternly listening to her tirade until she said "we'll do it together." He knew all along that he couldn't do it alone. He knew that he needed Orochimaru to help him, but what if Raylin could do it better? She is Uchiha, Orochimaru wants to be Uchiha. Finally he nodded at her and gave her half a smile. He said, "We'll do it together then. We won't fail."

She smiled back at him suppressing the urge to throw her arms around him happily. She was finally being accepted by him. She felt like bursting. The celebrating came to a quick end when Kabuto called her over. She gave Sasuke a look and jogged over to where Kabuto was standing with Orochimaru.

Orochimaru said, "Kabuto isn't my student brilliant! Raylin that was an amazing performance. Quite brilliant. See what your wind element is capable of doing? I think I'd like you to train with Sasuke a bit more. Maybe teach him a thing or two to enhance his jutsu. I have taught him many things – many forbidden things like the ones I've taught you. I think you have something to offer him besides the obvious." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes while smiling.

Kabuto said, "Raylin, exactly how did you accomplish that jutsu so quickly?"

"Sasuke taught me. He just told me to concentrate my chakra in my belly, take a huge breath, do the hand seals and blow out hard. That's what I did. You saw what happened."

Kabuto looked suspicious. "But the lava the second time, what did you do different?"

She wasn't about to tell him about the injection of earth element, so instead she said, "I cranked in a pile of wind element and that's what happened. It was pretty cool wasn't it? Now if I can only find a way of controlling it, shaping it, using it. Lava projectiles." She noticed Orochimaru was on the verge of drooling. "Yes, something like that, almost like a flame thrower with more control – precise control. I wonder how I'd go about doing something like that. Hmmm."

Kabuto looked worried again, while Orochimaru's eyes got big. He thought of his protégé being able to produce lava, and now she was looking for a way to control it? Use it as a weapon? He thought, _she's brilliant! She is the other half of me. I use medical experiments to mutate the way people use their bodies_, _she's mutating the actual jutsu using nature elements, creating new things, new destructive jutsu! If this girl possessed all five elements, or was able to learn them all, there would be no stopping her._ _She_ _will surpass me and all the Hokage that have ever lived._ S_he's predominantly wind, she's just learned fire, and she already possesses water. That leaves lightning and earth. Earth. Maybe that's it. If it is, she's got four out of five. Dear God she's going to learn lightning. If she can learn fire this easily lightning should be no problem either. If she can teach all this to Sasuke, he will be perfect. I am going to have to be very lenient with her because if she turns on me,"_

Kabuto interrupted, "Orochimaru, what time would you like Raylin to train with Sasuke tomorrow?"

He said, "Noonish would be good. Good for you Raylin?"

"That'll be fine. I can sleep in, have some breakfast and be ready. Where shall I meet you?"

"Here would be good. Run over and tell Sasuke that you begin training together tomorrow."

"Yes lord Orochimaru." She threw the "lord" in there just to stroke him a bit. She didn't want him to think that she and Sasuke were very close to figuring out a way to do him in. When she reached him, he seemed lost in his thoughts. He didn't acknowledge her when she came up. She touched his shoulder, "Are you ok? You seem a million miles away."

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was just thinking of some people."

"Your family?"

"No. The people I left from Konoha. You realize that Orochimaru's goal is to possess my body so he can destroy Konoha, all because the 3rd Hokage wouldn't appoint him as the 4th. I heard that Orochimaru had more than enough ability to be the 4th, but because he was practicing forbidden jutsu, he was passed over for Sandaime. Good thing too, Sandaime is the one who sealed the nine-tailed fox into Naruto, but had to sacrifice himself to do it, saving Konoha in the process. You knew about this didn't you?"

"I'd heard something about it, but since I didn't live in the village, not many people around me concerned themselves with it. And you say Naruto still lives with the nine-tailed fox inside him?"

"Yeah. And it gives him incredible power. He's had the better part of me more than once, that loser."

"If there was a way we could seal Orochimaru inside you instead of transfer him to you,"

Sasuke looked up in realization, "That would do it. He could be inside me, but I'd be in control, using his chakra with my own, using his power. But when Sandaime sealed the fox into Naruto, the requirement of the jutsu is that the sealer sacrifices himself to the death God. The seal is unbreakable, and the one who seals it dies."

Raylin thought a million miles an hour. "If there was a way that I could, hmm. Maybe. Maybe there is a way for him to get sealed in you. But I've just got to think of a way to make Kabuto do it."

"Too bad Ino isn't here."

"Who's Ino?"

"A girl who lives in Konoha. She and her family have the mind transfer ability. She could do it, transfer her mind to Kabuto, force him to do the jutsu, and then jump out of him when the seal is complete."

Raylin got very excited. "Mind transfer jutsu. Mind transfer. Where could I get that information? I'm going to be in the library tonight for a good long time. If they ask me why I'm there, I'll tell them it's to find out a way to control the lava. I'm going to learn this mind transfer thing. Sasuke, this is going to work. When we're done here, we're going after Itachi."

Sasuke looked at the fire in Raylin's eyes. She was figuring this all out. He really did have faith in her. He knew she wasn't joking when she said that she'd learn the jutsu they needed to complete the task. He taught her the fireball jutsu and she mastered it the first time she tried it. She would figure this all out. He looked at the excitement flowing from her, her mind working as she looked back at him. He never realized how beautiful she really was. He thought, _My God she's brilliant, a genius, and gorgeous. She's stunning to look at. Why didn't I notice before? She was offered to me, and I turned her down. I guess I never really looked at her before, but through her. My own hate clouded my vision. How can someone so brilliant be so beautiful? She's certainly got the best of both worlds._

Raylin said, "Tomorrow, we train together again. Apparently Orochimaru wants me to try and teach you the nature manipulation part to enhance your jutsu. I'll go to the library, do some research and see what I can come up with."

"Good. Here they come."

Orochimaru started, "Sasuke, you have a very gifted student. Or you are a very gifted sensei. Either way, our Raylin has learned much. I think you two deserve a reward." Everyone looked at Orochimaru with surprise. "Yes. How about you two have the rest of the day off. Go for a walk. Get to know each other more. Talk about what you can teach each other, so tomorrow we can see what can be learned. Go on. Take a break." Everyone was suspicious, but Kabuto didn't question his boss.

Sasuke said, "alright, I'll go get cleaned up. Where can I meet you Raylin?"

"The library. I'll head over there now. I'm going to look up some things on fire manipulation." Kabuto and Orochimaru looked at each other – they'd expected her to want to go there.

Sasuke said, "Alright, I'll see you in a bit. Thank you Orochimaru."

"You're welcome Sasuke. Learn from her all you can, and teach her everything you know."

"I will." He left to get cleaned up.

Orochimaru took the opportunity to address Raylin, "I want you to teach him everything you know about the nature manipulation you are so good at. He needs to know these things. I want him able to do what you can do, and quickly. Do you understand me? This is why I'm giving you two some time together alone, so you can see what he needs and give it to him. You will give him anything he wants, understood? Anything."

The prickles began in the base of her spine and shot right up to the top of her skull. She said, "I will happily give him anything he needs, or wants. I will teach him everything I know." Orochimaru smiled at her, she smirked back. She knew what he meant, and she wanted that to happen, just as much as he seemed to. She left him for the library.

-----

**A/N: **Now we're rolling. More to come.

Up Next: Sasuke comes to a realization, and Raylin attempts step one. See you soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hello again. Let's keep this story rolling. Slight warning this time for a sexual suggestion, but that's it. Enjoy.

-----

Sasuke's mind was uneasy. As he showered off the day's training, his mind kept wandering. He thought of Raylin. She truly was brilliant. If anyone could help him do what it takes to defeat Orochimaru and Itachi she could do it. If she sealed Orochimaru in him, it would be her, him and Orochimaru's power. Itachi couldn't withstand that. He did have to tell her about the mongaque sharingan that Itachi possesses and its devastating effects. He will prepare her for that. This could really work if everything fell into place just right. And if it did, he was going to take Raylin back to Konoha with him. He'd severed bonds there that still tugged at him slightly. If they met their goals, he would attempt to repair those bonds.

Again he drifted to Raylin, _Raylin_ he repeated her name in his head. _Raylin Uchiha_. She technically had the same name as him. She didn't use it, she hadn't known about it until recently. She was his people. How fortunate that he'd even found her here of all places. He had to remember that this was all Orochimaru's doing and he was not a person to be trifled with. Orochimaru may need her, but Sasuke realized he needed her in more ways than one.

As he thought of her, gooseflesh ran across his back and stomach even though the water that washed him was hot. Was he getting aroused thinking about her? He was. He'd never thought about women like this before, he'd never had time to. Most were just annoying, but she was different. Raylin possessed all the greatest traits a woman could ever have in his opinion. He wondered if she had any feelings for him at all. He showered and recalled her face in his mind, and contemplated the fact that he was fairly sure that he loved her.

Raylin pored over books in the library. _Fire jutsu, no, water jutsu, no, earth jutsu, no. Come on! Genjutsu. Now we're talking. Here's where the reference to mind transfer jutsu is. _She studied it over and over again. It didn't look too hard. She had sharingan so she was naturally talented in genjutsu. There were side effects though, she'd have to make sure she got Kabuto on the first shot, or she'd never get him at all. Their plans would be ruined. She pored over the hand seals and memorized them with her sharingan. She memorized how to release the jutsu. She just needed a subject to test them on. There were two other people in the library, both studying with their backs to her. Maybe she could do this. She decided to try it out. She concentrated, did the hand seals, and threw her mind at the guy closest to her. Her body went limp flat out on the table, but she could see. She was in a different part of the library, looking down, she had a man's hands. _No way! This worked! I have to tell Sasuke._ She experimented with the man she inhabited, closing his book, standing up, sitting down. She had complete control over his body. She couldn't even hear the man inside his own body. She wondered where his mind went. Hers was in control now. She'd had enough fun, so she released the jutsu, and was in a dark place for a few seconds. When she regained control, when her mind was back in her own body, she opened her eyes and looked over at the man she'd inhabited. He was looking around, dazed, not knowing what had happened to him. She quietly snickered under her breath and went back to her book.

She spent the next hour studying fire jutsu and water jutsu. She was trying to think of a way to manipulate the lava she could produce like water. _It is just hot molten earth – a liquid, I should be able to do this. I'll practice it tomorrow with Sasuke. I know how to make a water whip and water projectiles – why not make lava ones? It's just thicker and hotter. Hmm._

The two other people left the library when Sasuke came in. Apparently not too many people liked being around him as he proved to be difficult and angry most of the time. He didn't even notice. But he did notice her. "Raylin. Hey. Ready for that walk?"

"I am. My nose has been in books for a few hours. You look refreshed."

"Yeah. I feel pretty good now. I could use some fresh air though."

"Before we go, guess what I can do."

"What?"

"That thing Ino can do. I can do it too."

"Are you serious?"

"I am. Believe me?"

"I guess. But are you sure?"

"OK, sit in that chair across from me. I'll sit here. Now stay still and I'll take you over."

"Not like Orochimaru would."

"No, this is just transference of mind, not permanent possession of a body. Stay still, because if I miss, I miss."

"Ok, go ahead."

Raylin concentrated, made the hand seals and threw her mind right at Sasuke's face. She connected with him right away. She looked at her body, limp at the table, and had a brilliant idea. She was going to break the ice with Sasuke. She got up, and walked his body over to hers. She had him lift her body up to a sitting position, and put his arms around her, steadying her. She had him holding her up, looking into her face when she released the jutsu. He was back in his own mind immediately and looking down at her beautiful unconscious face. Her eyes flickered, and she looked up at him, smiling. She touched his face. "Sasuke. Now do you believe me?"

He grinned back at her. "You really did it. You are truly amazing." He held her like that for a few more seconds, just looking down at her face. He memorized her features, etching them into his brain. She learned this jutsu for him. What else was she capable of? Finally he let her sit up, and after a second or two of being unsure of what to do next he said, "Ready for that fresh air?"

"Yes. Let's go. We have a lot to talk about."

-----

**A/N: **Up Next: The Uchihas get closer as Kabuto spies. Could it be? Read and see. See you soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Hi again. There's friendliness in the air tonight. Must WARN you about some sexual references and a bit of language.

-----

Sasuke and Raylin headed out of the compound. It was dark out, and they walked fearlessly in the night air. Like anyone would touch them, especially since they knew Kabuto was following them even though he disguised his heartbeat, scent, and sound. They had their sharingan that can see just about everything, including Kabuto. Since he continued to follow them, they talked about the fire manipulation that she was studying, not their "other" plans. Finally Raylin said, "You know he's following to see if we get up to anything tonight. I think Orochimaru sent him to see how friendly we get with each other."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad."

"What doesn't? The being followed part, or the being friendly part?"

"The latter."

"Really?"

"Raylin. I think about you a lot. Sometimes when I'm training, a lot when I'm alone. You keep invading my thoughts. I know part of it is because I'm drawn to you, being another Uchiha. The other part is, complicated."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's kind of like, I think of you and everything else just goes away for a little while. I don't think about training, I don't think about dying, I don't think about my past or even Itachi. You're like a little vacation my mind takes from all the pain."

She turned to him, stopping him. "So what's so complicated about that?"

"I couldn't bear it if you got hurt or killed because of me."

"I won't. You've seen what I can do."

"But you haven't met Itachi yet. He's got a different sharingan than we do. He acquired it by killing his best friend. That's the only way you can get it. I almost got it; I almost killed my best friend."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah. But I decided I'd gain power my way, rather than doing things the way he told me to."

"I'm glad you didn't kill Naruto."

"I kinda am too. I owe him a big apology. All he wanted to do was protect me, and I threw his concern back in his face and spat at him while I did it. When I think of him and the people of Konoha I know one thing for sure."

"What's that?"

"If we do accomplish everything," he got really closer to her, grabbing her shoulders, sending chills up her arms from the heat of his hands, he said quietly, "I want to take you there with me. We'll start over together there, if they'll have us. What do you say?"

Her heart pounded, she was so close to him. He smelled clean. His black eyes bored into hers. Hers raced all over his face, darting everywhere. She didn't know what to say, so she just grabbed his face and kissed him on the mouth. He sucked in air through his nose and straightened up. If her eyes would have been open, they would have seen his, big as saucers, shocked by her kiss. When the shock passed in a second, he relaxed, and the intoxicating smell of her invaded his head. He was instantly aroused. He felt her arms going around his back pulling him closer to her. His arms left her shoulders and circled around her back. One of his hands, fingers spread, combed up into her hair _it's so soft_ he thought as they kissed. Then he felt her tongue touching his lips. He'd never really had any experience with girls, but had ideas what to do, so he opened his mouth slightly, letting his tongue poke slightly into her mouth where it met hers, warm and wet. He groaned slightly as he opened his mouth wider to touch more of her.

Raylin contemplated splitting her tongue and giving his a real workout, but she didn't want to scare him. Instead, she kept stroking his tongue with hers, knowing his lips were not used to this kind of treatment. Her excitement was building. His tongue was not the only thing warm and wet. The ache she felt was physical. She was desperate to have him. She would have fucked him right there in the woods where Kabuto would watch and report back to Orochimaru that they had indeed gotten closer. She wouldn't let him have that kind of power, so she eased up on Sasuke, denying herself the pleasure she so desperately needed. She looked up at him dreamily.

He breathed for a second, looking at her, and said, "So, is that a yes then?"

"Yes what?"

"Will you come with me?"

"Yes, I will."

"That whole kissing thing was nice. Could we do that again?"

"Yes please." They walked into each other's embrace again; open mouth kissing in the dark with Kabuto watching.

Kabuto chuckled slightly, adjust his own erection. _They're right where we want them. I am kind of envious of Sasuke. If I were him, I'd have her on her back by now. Orochimaru will definitely be happy to hear this. Might as well report back. I think they're going to be busy for a while_. He hopped silently back to his master.

Both of them knew he'd left. Raylin said, "We'd better go back. It's getting late and we have to train together tomorrow. I'm going to teach you nature manipulation, and I've got an idea of how to manipulate the lava – use it like a projectile. I was wondering."

"What?"

"I've got four out of five nature elements now. They know about three of them; I'll keep earth a secret. That only leaves,"

"Lightning."

"Exactly. Teach me chidori."

"It's extremely difficult."

"I think I can learn it."

"You've learned just about everything else. I'll teach you tomorrow."

"Good, there's just one more thing I need from you."

He grinned sideways a little. "And what would that be?"

"This." She smiled, stepping forward closer to him, pressing herself against his front from toe to chest. She held his face in her hands and kissed him gently, just for a second before pulling away.

Sasuke sighed at her, "Can I walk you home?"

Raylin said, "I don't consider the compound home."

"No, you're right. I'll walk you back. When we destroy them all, I'll walk you home."

"It's a date." She slipped her hand into his and walked back to the compound with him. They parted and went to their different quarters, looking back at each other as they parted. As Sasuke left and went to his quarters, he knew now that he wasn't fairly sure he loved her, he was absolutely sure that he did.

-----

**A/N: **Getting closer.

Next up: No more wanting, no more waiting.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **This is it. For those of you who have been waiting for this story to bear fruit, I present you with a lemon. **STRONG WARNING** for language, and sexual situation. No young readers please. For the rest of you, feel the tension and enjoy.

-----

Raylin entered her room and shut the door behind her. She leaned against it, slid down and sat on the floor. _Hmmm. That was so nice. All I wanted to do was fuck him senseless when I first saw him. Now, I'm enjoying this. He makes me so hot though. But tomorrow is another training day, and I'd better get cleaned up._

She showered – a private shower in her own quarters, something rare in the compound, but since she was one of the few females there, she was allowed to have one. She stepped out with a towel wrapped around her and her hair wrapped in another. Taking the towel off her head, she shook her hair out, combing through it, liking the way she felt naked under the towel still wrapped around her. Her mind drifted to tingly memories of first kisses is the woods. She sighed as she started to partially dry her hair. When she turned off her hair dryer, she heard urgent knocking at her door. She yelled, "Ok, ok, I'm coming, I was drying my hair," as she opened the door, a blur shoved her back against a wall. Her door was slammed in one swift movement; a body slammed into her the next. Her eyes were huge, as she recognizing him. Sasuke.

They stared at each other, not sure what to do next, not sure where to begin. Sasuke looked down slowly, realizing she was wearing nothing but a towel. She followed his eyes down to the spot he was looking at, the exact spot where the towel was tucked between her breasts. His eyes began to go back up to meet hers; she followed his eyes, staring at him, her breathing increasing. She knew what she wanted to do. Why was he here? She was desperate to find out.

Sasuke held onto her, feeling the damp towel against his arms, chest, and crotch. He looked at her urgently, wanting to kiss her, wanting to touch her, wanting to do more than just touch her. He watched her; he felt her getting more worked up with every second. He looked at the towel tucked between her breasts again. He wouldn't touch her, not without an invitation. He didn't really know exactly what to do, or what order to do it in, but he really wanted to find out. That's why he was there. He wanted her, and his hormones wouldn't let him forget the kissing in the woods. He watched as she reached around his arm with one hand, a single hand that could probably kill him without much effort, and pulled at the towel between her breasts. He thought _is she going to take her towel off? Take it off. Take it off for me now. I want to see the rest of you. I want to memorize you. I want to touch you. I want to, _he stopped thinking when she pulled the knot up and let the towel drop open slightly, the only thing keeping it on her was him.

She looked at him pleadingly. _Please Sasuke! Kiss me, touch me, and let me have you. Please._ He loosened his grip on her slightly, the towel shifted, exposing more skin to him. As it slipped slightly, goose bumps rippled over her flesh. He moved his hands over her arms, sending more shivers through her. Then he backed away a little, and her towel fell. She stood there, naked and cold in front of him. Her arousal was now complete. She needed him now and would take him by force if necessary. It wasn't going to be necessary. She let him know she wanted him in one quick and easy move. She pulled his shirt open and pulled it off him, tossing it to the floor.

_This is really happening_ he thought when he could think again. _I've never seen anything so beautiful. I've never wanted anything so much as her right now._ All thoughts of Itachi, revenge and hate were completely blocked as he untied his pants and pushed them down. He stood there in his underwear and walked toward her. He put his hands around the back of her neck; she slid her hands up his naked chest. Their mouths met gently, lightly kissing, experimenting, experiencing. As Raylin pulled Sasuke closer to her, he bumped his erection against her stomach. He growled slightly, squeezing her tightly to him, crushing the breath out of her. She reacted by putting her hands around his back, pulling him hard against her, squeezing his cock between him and her pubic bone. He wretched his mouth away and threw his head back, opening his eyes to look down at her face. He slammed his mouth onto hers, opening her mouth wide, forcing his tongue against hers. She accepted his invasion. Their kissing intensified if that was possible. When they finally needed more air, they stopped momentarily, looking at each other. Then Raylin grabbed his hand and pulled him to her bed.

She lay back, pulling him to her. He lay next to her, against her, but not on her. He still wanted to see her body. She ran her hands over his chest, neck and face. He ran his finger down the inside of her neck, across her chest, touching her breasts, making her exhale heavily. His hands ran over their firmness, making her squirm under his touch. He ran his hand down her stomach. She quickly grabbed his hand and placed it on her pubis making him squeeze her hard. "Yes, Sasuke," she breathed at him as he touched her.

He wanted to touch her gently, feel her body, enjoy her, but she seemed to be in pain waiting for him. He knew that what was about to happen was what she wanted. So when she grabbed his arm and pulled him across her and between her legs, he hoped it wasn't going to be over too quickly. He fussed with his underwear pulling them down, positioning himself, his heart pounding in his ears along with his breathing. He got closer to her and put more weight on her.

She looked at him pleadingly and said, "Sasuke, wait."

"What? What is it?"

"It's just that I've never done this before and," he leaned down and ran his nose up the side of her neck to her ear and said,

"Neither have I." He continued to nuzzle her as he put more of his body weight on her.

"It's just that, it may be difficult at first. You may have to do it quickly to get started."

"I hope it's not over too quickly."

"No, that's not what I meant. You may have trouble, you know, getting in at first. There may be some resistance."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, I'm ready, go ahead, and when you get started, if you meet resistance, push right through it."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"It won't be bad. I'm ready. Do it."

"Ok, but if I hurt you, stop me."

"I won't stop you. I want this. I've wanted this, wanted you for a very long time now." He just looked at her, her eyes pleading with him. While he got himself ready, she reached down almost casually and grabbed hold of his cock and put it exactly where it needed to go. When she grabbed him, he almost lost his mind. He couldn't think again. He froze. Then he shook himself back to the task at hand and realized all he had to do was guide himself in. "There, right there," she said, "I'm ready."

"Ok, here goes." He started kissing her, she pulled his hips toward her, and she felt him slowly slowly pushing his way inside her. She opened her legs wider, letting him get even closer to her. He got part way in and met the resistance she told him about. He opened his eyes, and looked at her. Then he realized what was happening. He backed out of her, and tried again and met the same resistance. Then he kissed her roughly, and as she responded to him, he pushed himself into her forcefully. Her eyes shot open at the suddenness and slight pain that it produced. He stopped kissing her, "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, it's alright. Please, continue. It'll be easier now. Sasuke, make love to me, please."

He held her face and looked at her black eyes. He kissed her gently _make love to her_ he thought. _Love. This is love? So this is what love feels like? All I know is I want to make love to this woman right now._ He kissed her and began. She gasped at the feeling of him pushing into her deeper. She exhaled as he withdrew a bit, just to push himself back into her again. She felt good from her toes to her head and back again. He wondered what it felt like, having something hard inside you, the thought of it enhancing his arousal even more. He was about to lose it.

She looked at his black eyes, those same eyes as hers. They were from the same people, and now, connected, they were one. She'd waited so long for this moment to arrive, and it was exactly as perfect as Orochimaru had promised her it would be. As he continued to make love to her, she slipped over the edge of her excitement into a breathless orgasm.

Sasuke paused as he felt her squeezing him. He looked down at her face; she looked so peaceful, so happy, so satisfied. And he had done this for her. He owed her so much, this was the very least he could do. He continued. His stomach muscles clamped down, preparing him for the orgasm that was about to burst from him. His whole lower half tightened, and with one last push, his orgasm shot into her, making him say her name over and over as he continued to spasm. She reached up and ran her hands over his chest as he finished.

As he stilled, he head hung down toward her. She cupped is face in her hands, and reached up to kiss him while he was still inside her. He began to fall on her. As one arm buckled, she wrapped her arms around him, and then the other one lowered him down onto her. She hugged him fiercely, wanting him to know that this is exactly what she wanted. They were one now, not two people, but a single force, a single spirit, and together, they could do anything.

At that time, Kabuto approached Orochimaru, "He's with her now isn't he?"

"Yes Orochimaru."

"Good. That's where he needs to be, for both of them. This is exactly what I needed to happen. So when I keep them apart, they'll do whatever I ask to be together. Perfect."

"Shall I go throw some cold water on them?"

"No, leave them alone tonight. I still have to be careful with Raylin. She's growing at an alarming speed. She's already surpassed you Kabuto; you'd better not piss her off. You may not be able to heal yourself as many times as she can hit you with devastating jutsu. And if she learns how to control that lava jutsu,"

"We're all in serious trouble."

Orochimaru nodded.

-----

**A/N: **Breathe! You knew it had to happen eventually. I had to give the girl a break.

Next up: Raylin makes Orochimaru and Kabuto fear for their safety.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Hello again. Whew! Here we go, time to ramp it up again. Only a mild warning for reference to sexual circumstances. Time to see what else our heroine is capable of. Enjoy!

-----

Sasuke slept wrapped around Raylin. She watched him sleep, brushing his bangs away from his face to look at him. _I love him_ she thought as she recalled their passion. _He's so still, so quiet now. Not the bristling angry boy who came here two years ago. I'd do anything for him. I'd die for him._ She watched him quietly until she drifted off herself.

A knock at the door woke them both in the morning. They scrambled to get up, both not believing the other was there in bed with them, then they remembered what they'd gotten up to last night. They both paused momentarily to stop and look at each other for just a second, until the knocking at the door resumed. Raylin yelled, "Just a minute, I'll be right there." She dashed to the door, while Sasuke walked around looking for his clothes. She opened the door to a tray of breakfast, for two. She yelled over her shoulder, "Sasuke. Come here."

He ran to the door, "What is it?"

"Look." She pointed at the two portions of breakfast.

"He knew I was here all along. It's what he wanted. Bastard."

She grabbed his face and turned it to her, "Sorry, but it's what I wanted, and what I hope you wanted too."

He softened a bit, "I did. I really did." She smiled and scooped up the breakfast. On it was a note. It read,

"_Good morning both of you. Eat up, get ready, and meet us in the training area in an hour."_

Sasuke said, "Orochimaru."

"Yep. You going to teach me chidori today?"

"You bet I am. You going to mold lava today?"

"Just watch me."

They ate and then showered together. They playfully soaped each other's bodies, a little too well, which sent them dripping and wet back to bed for another love making session. Another quick shower later, left them with just enough time to get to the training area. Kabuto and Orochimaru were waiting for them when they got there.

Orochimaru said, "Just in time. I trust you had an, enjoyable evening?" Raylin looked at him, smiling and raised her eyebrows. He said, "Was it everything you expected?"

She said looking at Sasuke, "And then some." Sasuke looked at her, and looked away quickly. The way she looked at him caused a tingle to run from his belly right down his penis, stirring it slightly. But now was not the time, now it was time to train.

Orochimaru continued, "Today, we're going to sit back and watch what you two can teach each other. Go ahead, do whatever you want. Manipulate jutsu, teach each other things. It may be that you are your own best teachers. Go ahead, we'll watch from a distance so we don't get caught in any stray jutsu." He walked away with Kabuto. "Kabuto, this is going to be a momentous day, I can feel it. Our girl already knows three nature elements and I have a feeling we may see more from her today. We'll see what she can teach Sasuke."

Kabuto said, "I wonder if she's figured out how to manipulate that lava technique."

"Knowing her, she's probably found two or three ways to manipulate it. We'll soon find out."

Sasuke and Raylin walked away a bit. She said, "Sasuke, I think you can inject your fire element into your chidori."

"I kind of do that already. It makes my chidori literally come out of every part of my body. It travels in all directions just like fire does, hitting everything in its path."

"Excellent. Teach it to me. The chidori part."

"Every time I think of chidori, I think of Kakashi. He taught it to me because he said we were similar people. Since you and I are similar people, I should be able to teach it to you. Ready?"

"Ready. Let's put on a show."

"Ok, here's how you do it, concentrate the chakra, then do these hand seals, then focus the chakra into one hand only. Then you build up speed and the faster you go, the more damage you do. Then you slam the chidori into anything and it pretty much penetrates all things – including rock. I'll show you. Use your sharingan."

She obliged him, watching as he concentrated, did his hand seals and produced the chidori and it's distinctive sound. She watched him run at the wall, and slam his hand into it creating a large hole.

Orochimaru turned to Kabuto. "If she learns this, I'm going to get worried. Four out of five elements. I hope Sasuke doesn't know earth."

Kabuto said, "So far he doesn't. She'd need someone to teach her and I'm sure you won't."

"No, but you can."

"I won't either."

"Good. She's going to try it. I hope for our sake she can't get it." They continued to watch Raylin as she concentrated, did her hand seals, and they looked on in disbelief as her hand began to crackle. The sound of birds was everywhere, and an angry looking electric ball sat in her hand.

Sasuke yelled at her, "Run! At the wall. Go!" She ran, holding her arm down as she ran. All of them noticed that the chidori grew slightly bigger the more she ran. The faster she ran, the larger it got, until it was the size of a basket ball. She slammed it into the rock, causing the wall to explode and blow outward. As the dust and rubble cleared, she panted as she looked at the hole she'd produced – much larger than Sasuke's. He came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, "Remind me to never piss you off."

She turned and chuckled at him and said, "You never could."

Orochimaru stared in disbelief. "What is this girl? Is she some kind of supernatural being? I've never heard of anyone like her in any history ever. She's able to learn anything, and she's almost freakishly strong. She reminds me of Kakashi and Tsunade put together. I have never heard of anyone knowing more than two nature elements, and she's using four. Kabuto, she could destroy us both."

"I know Orochimaru. What will we do with her?"

"It's not what we'll do with her; it's what we'll do with Sasuke. That way, we'll keep her in line."

"Very good. She looks like she's going to try something else now." They watched as she pulled Sasuke close to her and made him squat down.

Raylin said, "I thought this one up last night before you came over. After you came over, I couldn't think about anything but you." She smiled down at him, then she said, "I figured out how to manipulate the lava. This would be a defensive and offensive move. A complete jutsu. I call it, the lava whip technique. Just stay where you are, and you won't get any on you. I have no idea how far it will fly, so I'd better warn them. Orochimaru, Kabuto! Please back away. I'm going to try something that I think may work and I don't know how far it will reach. Please step back as far as you can, I don't want to harm you."

Kabuto said, "Well that's good to know."

Orochimaru replied, "Yes, let's keep it that way." They both backed up close to the exit. They watched her as she began. "She's going to try the lava thing again, but she's not going to point it at the rock?"

"I don't think she is. Watch!"

Raylin did the fireball jutsu seals, injecting the wind element into her breath and infusing the earth element as she expelled her breath in a concentrated stream – almost like she was whistling. Then she spun in a circle two, then three times, radiating a thick rope of white hot lava in every direction, sizzling and burning and melting everything it touched. It would wipe out an entire army of people if she were to be surrounded, and could clear a patch of densely packed forest. Kabuto and Orochimaru stepped back as the lava splattered near them.

Kabuto said, "Nice trick huh? Offensive and defensive – complete jutsu. This girl is amazing."

Orochimaru said, "But she still doesn't control it itself. She's got a little further to go yet to do that."

Sasuke stood up after she finished with the lava, he said, "That was amazing, but can you control the lava itself without using momentum?"

"I think so. I can produce water blades from a pool of water, why not lava blades? I'll try." She concentrated and blew out a large column of lava at the rock walls melting them back further. Then as the white hot lava began to ooze down the wall, she produced another set of hand seals.

"What is she doing?" Kabuto shouted at Orochimaru who was staring intently at his student.

"Watch!"

Raylin stomped her foot causing the lava to leap up off the ground in clumps, then with another set of seals, the clumps lengthened into needles, cooling from white to red and then shot in all directions. The red hot needles pierced the rock, ground and everything all around them. They burned through things, as well as turned to solid rock when cooled.

Suddenly Orochimaru feared for his safety. Kabuto sensed his anxiety. This girl was surpassing them right then as they stood watching. They had underestimated the abilities she possessed and now it was too late to stop her. If they tried to destroy her, or take away the one thing that was precious to her, Sasuke, she could kill them both. Orochimaru still believed that she had some loyalty to him, but he would not cross her now. He would only ask for her help when it came time for Sasuke to hand over his body to him. He had to make sure Sasuke was still willing to do it because he didn't think he could take it by force.

Raylin tried the lava jutsu one more time with a slight variation. This time, she made the stream very thin – rope like, and directed it at the rock, drilling a small hole right into it at least a foot deep, leaving a melting oozing trail of rock coming from the hole. Kabuto said, "Imagine what that would do to a person."

Orochimaru said to his surprise, "I'd rather not."

-----

**A/N: **She's a strong one isn't she? She has to be for what's coming up soon.

Next up: The day finally comes for the Sasuke/Orochimaru transfer. They're ready, are you?


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** The day has finally arrived. The transfer of bodies will now take place. It's going to be a rollercoaster ride to the finish of this story, starting now. No warnings this time, so enjoy.

-----

Sasuke and Raylin trained together for the next six months, under the watchful supervision of Orochimaru and Kabuto. Their supervisors treated them with kid gloves because they feared them. Sasuke grew in leaps and bounds, learning some wind element and enhancing his fire element, causing him to be able to thrust his evolved chidori out of his hands, directing it, and blasting things to pieces. Nobody was surprised at the pace with which Raylin grew. Every day she knew something new. Every day she invented a new way to do things. Every day, she taught Sasuke something he could use. Every day she loved him more.

For six months, they worked daily. Sasuke moved into her quarters and they shared their living space amicably. They lived together like they were married, and Raylin being a gifted medical ninja, decided that since they were too young to have children that they wouldn't – yet. She "took care of things" as she told him. They spent hours experimenting on each other, finding out what they liked, and what they liked a lot. They talked at length about how they were going to leave. They talked about how soon Orochimaru would be requiring Sasuke's body. They went over the plan again and again in their heads. Raylin continued to practice the mind transfer jutsu on Sasuke. She got better and better at it, so much so in fact that she could hit him while he was moving and drop him in his tracks. Kabuto would be easy, because he wouldn't expect it. They decided that they would go ahead with the body transfer – or at least let Orochimaru and Kabuto believe that they were. Their teachers had no idea what was in store for them.

The day finally came. All the preparations had been made. They all assembled in the medical area for the transformation. Sasuke stood in front of Orochimaru facing him. Kabuto stood behind Sasuke to perform the seals to do the transfer, and Raylin stood slightly behind and to Orochimaru's left side to assist when the time came.

Orochimaru told Sasuke, "I won't be in total control of you. I will give you control whenever you want it, so you can be with Raylin and spend time with her, be in bed with her. I just need control when I'm completing my 'missions' shall we call it?"

"I understand. First we will defeat Itachi together."

"That is first on the agenda. You, me and Raylin. We'll get the revenge you want."

"Good. I'm ready for it, and this. Kabuto, when you're ready."

"Yes Kabuto. Begin the seals." The hand seals took almost two minutes to complete, plenty of time for Raylin to get Kabuto. He began the seals. Orochimaru smiled at Sasuke, the plan he'd waited so long to achieve was finally coming true. He felt giddy. He felt young again, and soon he would be.

An instant later, he found himself lifted off the floor slightly and encased in rock that had come up from the floor. His arms were stretched out to his sides and clamped in the rock like he was being crucified. His head was pushed upward, clamped on the sides so it couldn't move. There was a hole in the center of the rock near his abdomen, large enough to put your hands into. Kabuto didn't even see it happen; he blinked in question at Orochimaru, and barely saw Raylin make the box with her hands to perform the mind transfer jutsu. She hit him dead in the face with the jutsu and bounced into his body, as her own slumped to the floor. Orochimaru struggled, trying to free himself from the rock. He produced a sword from his mouth, but with no way to move his head, it was useless. He couldn't summon snakes as his arms were immobilized. Kabuto/Raylin said to Sasuke, "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Let's do this." She began the seals to call the death god. Slowly and eerily it appeared behind Kabuto's body. Sasuke took a small knife and slashed the skin of his stomach. As soon as he did this, the death god reached its hand out, through Kabuto, through Sasuke, and into the hole in the rock, grabbing Orochimaru's soul. Orochimaru screamed, he begged, he cursed, he threatened. He couldn't defend himself and he couldn't stop the process. The death god pulled Orochimaru's soul from him pulling it into the cut that Sasuke had made in himself. Sasuke struggled to stay still as the pain of the soul entering his body was excruciating. He had to get it all in if they were to be successful. The death god pulled, and finally all of Orochimaru's soul was in Sasuke. Sasuke yelled, "DONE!"

Kabuto/Raylin yelled, "SEAL!" and she jumped from Kabuto's mind in time for the death god to begin to take Kabuto.

Kabuto fell to his hands and knees. He looked up to see Raylin stirring from the floor. Sasuke was helping her get up. Orochimaru was still trapped in rock, but was very much dead. Kabuto growled, "What have you done! You killed him! You've killed me! I can't heal from this. This thing is pulling the life out of me. You used the 4th's technique didn't you? We both underestimated you Raylin. You truly are a genius." He slumped to the floor. The death god ate Kabuto's soul and just as eerily as it appeared, it dissipated. Neither Sasuke nor Raylin looked particularly happy about what had happened, but it was necessary if they were to be successful.

Raylin examined Sasuke's stomach where the cut had been. Around it was a seal, with a spiral in the center. The cut healed almost immediately after being sealed. She asked Sasuke, "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore it doesn't. Funny."

"Huh?"

"It looks like Naruto's."

"It is like Naruto's."

"I've got a monster inside me too."

"You're more like brothers now than ever."

"Yeah." He pulled his shirt down and hugged her. "Thank you. I don't know how to thank you enough."

"You can thank me after we trash your brother."

"Right. But where will we find him?"

"Didn't you tell me once that you were able to see Naruto's monster by looking into him with your sharingan?"

"Yeah. Do it, go to Orochimaru and see what he knows."

"I'll go now. He's going to be pissed."

"I know. Be careful." She activated her sharingan and looked at Sasuke, looked through him, looked into him. Then she was in watery hallway, where two large golden gates were. There was a seal on the gates, and behind the seal stood Orochimaru.

He began, "Raylin. You amaze me still. I never saw it coming. You kept your earth skill secret for last."

"I had to, it was the only way I could surprise you."

"You did indeed."

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Do you know the moving of Akatsuke? Itachi in particular?"

"Yes. I know where he is right now."

"Tell me."

"Why?"

"Because this is why we sealed you. It was the only way for us, all three of us to defeat him. Your power, your chakra, infused with Sasuke's, enhanced by mine. We will be an unstoppable force."

"As much as I'd like to destroy that bastard, I don't know if I will lend my chakra to Sasuke. He broke a promise."

"And you can say you weren't going to try and separate us? Please Orochimaru, I'm not stupid."

"No you're not. I was going to separate you. I was going to use Sasuke to make you do what I wanted you to do. I wanted you to destroy Konoha for me. You still could."

"We are going there, after we take out Itachi. I think we can talk then."

Orochimaru's eyes looked at her suspiciously, but he was in no position to bargain. "In that case, Itachi is not far from here. A day's walk west. He's not alone, so you'll either have to dispatch or incapacitate his partner. Good luck. I hope he goes down quickly, because I need Sasuke to live so I will continue to. Beware of his mongaque sharingan."

She said, "Oh, you mean this?" It appeared in her eyes as she stared at him. He stepped back in horror.

"How did you? Impossible! You can't learn that sharingan. It has to evolve! You had to kill your best friend!"

The mongaque faded as she said, "I did."

"But Sasuke's very much alive. As long as he lives, I do."

"I killed you. I'm sorry for that, but it had to be done, for the betterment of all of us." He was stunned to silence. "Just think, you may have considered yourself immortal – but I would have eventually found a way to kill you if you crossed me. At least this way, as long as Sasuke lives, you do too. I have a feeling that's going to be a very long time. Who knows, we may even figure out a way to let you out some time, if you cooperate." He looked at her with contempt. She came closer to the bars, "I really did consider you my best friend, my only friend for a very long time." She turned to go.

He shouted back after her, "Be careful with that mongaque, it makes the eyes deteriorate."

She turned, "You seem to forget, I'm a brilliant medical ninja. I'll invent something that will enhance or protect my eyes from it. But thank you for the warning. I'll be back to visit. Goodbye for now Orochimaru."

She was herself again standing in front of Sasuke. She said, "Itachi's a day west from here with his partner. We can leave tomorrow."

They looked at Orochimaru's body. The information it held. Raylin released him from his bonds and they brought him outside. She laid him carefully on the ground and looked at him sadly. She had to kill him, she had to save Sasuke. Before she let the crows come to devour him, she took his earrings and put them in her pocket. She wanted to have something to remember him by. Finally, the crows came and took him apart. She thought about dissecting him, but she decided that some things should just not be known. They did the same for Kabuto, Raylin putting his glasses in her pocket. They rested after that, replenishing chakra for the epic battle yet to come.

-----

**A/N: **It's awefully quiet out there. This is chapter 20 and I am thankful for the 3 reviews I've gotten. Somehow I thought there'd be more. Saving them for the end then? Alright. The countdown has begun. 10 chapters left, and a quick epilogue. That's it.

Next up: Battle Itachi: Sasuke shows his true strength with a little help from his friends.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Time to keep rolling. Time to face Itachi. I will warn you that this chapter contains VIOLENT scenes, and a reference to a sexual situation. It starts soft, and ends soft, but the middle is - pretty, well, violent. I hope you like it.

-----

They woke in the morning to make love one more time before they left. Sasuke told her, "Raylin, you've done so much for me. You're so good to me. You're good for me. You're not only my lover, you're my partner. I love you Raylin."

"Sasuke, remember when you asked how you could thank me for helping you?"

"Yeah?"

"You've just thanked me enough." They ate and packed their things. As they prepared to leave, a group of Orochimaru's underlings approached them. One of them asked,

"Looks like you're going somewhere Raylin. Sasuke? What's going on here and where are Orochimaru and Kabuto?"

Raylin calmly told the group, "We are leaving, and Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead. You are free to stay or free to go. You choose."

There were mutters of disbelief among the group. One shouted at her, "What if we won't let you leave! We can continue Orochimaru's plans without him! You'll stay here and help us just like you helped him."

Raylin looked at Sasuke. They both nodded and looked back to the group. Sasuke simply said, "You want to try and stop us?" Then they both activated their sharingan and glared at the group. They moved back, but one foolish person stepped forward and said,

"There are more of us than there are of you. You can't kill us all!"

Sasuke injected the fire element into his enhanced chidori and the air got thick with crackling energy. He looked at the person who addressed him and said, "Yes we can." Everyone who felt Sasuke's chakra stepped back, falling over each other, trying to get away from him as he stood there in his deadly state. Everyone that is except Raylin who stood next to him, bristling with her own power.

She called to the group, "Don't be idiots. We're leaving and if you try and stop us or come after us, there will be nothing left of you. Go, live your lives. We're going to live ours." The crowd quickly dispersed, all of them knowing that they had just glimpsed a fraction of a power so great that they were lucky to be alive.

Raylin and Sasuke deactivated their sharingan, turned and after taking one last look behind them; they left the compound and began their hunt for Itachi.

They traveled silently, somberly, almost grimly. The realization of what they'd done to Orochimaru and Kabuto had firmly sunk in, and knowing what they had yet to do troubled their minds. Their determination to be free of all the pain and loss in their lives drove them on.

After a day's walk they came upon a camp. Sasuke said, "The guy with him, Kissime, he's like some kind of shark thing. He's got this enormous blade that eats chakra. The more you have, the higher its power. You'll have to take him out quickly. I'll see if I can separate the two of them, you stay hidden."

"Right." She silently circled around and saw the two rogue ninja. Sasuke walked right out into the clearing. He was finally face to face with his destiny and his own hatred. Itachi casually looked up at his brother and said,

"Are you here for another beating?"

Sasuke said, "No. I think I hate you enough now. I think it's time you died."

"Think you're going to avenge the clan then? Ok. Let's go." Itachi rose, and closed his eyes. Sasuke had been training to watch his attacker's feet to anticipate their moves. He was ready and wouldn't be trapped this time by Itachi's mongaque sharingan. Kissime got up to assist and Itachi said with his eyes still closed, "Sit down Kissime. I'll take care of this like last time."

Kissime backed away toward the far end of the clearing. Now was her chance. Raylin silently took out two throwing knives and infused them with wind chakra enhancing their cutting surface. She launched them at Kissime who was watching Itachi and Sasuke. He let his guard down, and he never saw them coming. They sliced through his neck severing his head from his shoulders. It fell to the ground, and immediately Raylin launched a volley of lava at his head, consuming it, melting it. Kissime's body fell and twitched for a moment before it lay still. Itachi peeked out of the corner of his eye in time to see his comrade fall. He didn't have time to look around, and couldn't sense anything other than Uchiha chakra nearby, but someone else had to be there. Someone had just killed Kissime.

Sasuke stared at his brother, emanating hate at him. Apparently Orochimaru found this entertaining, and he flooded Sasuke with his chakra. Sasuke felt alive, like he could move mountains. Around him, the wind picked up and swirled away from him. He put his head down still staring at Itachi and he growled low in his chest. The trees and rocks were pushed back. It seemed as if they were trying to get out of his way, fearing his anger, feeling his hate. He began to gather his chakra, lighting spitting out of different parts of his body.

Itachi could feel Sasuke's power pressing against him. It amused him slightly. He opened his eyes, staring at him with the mongaque. In an instant, Sasuke dropped his eyes to Itachi's feet, and gathered his chakra. He produced a ball of chidori, larger than before. It swirled in his hand and sounded like thousands of birds. Itachi watched what he was doing, while Sasuke kept his gaze at Itachi's feet. Itachi began quickly making hand seals and muttering, "Sun god technique." Sasuke continued to focus on Itachi's feet, waiting for him to move.

Because of the noise of the chidori, Raylin snuck in behind Itachi, almost completely unnoticed. As he was completing his hand seals, she produced a lava chord and shot it in a straight line directly at Itachi's heart. He must have felt it coming, because he moved a fraction of an inch, making the burning chord miss his heart. It still burned and pierced his body causing him to lurch forward. As soon as he began to fall forward, Sasuke raced forward with his enhanced chidori, and Raylin leapt out of the trees with hers. Itachi looked up in time to see the chidori hit his chest, and feel the second one hit his back. He pitched forward again and Sasuke kicked him in his falling chest, throwing him onto his back causing the cooling lava chord to burn and melt its way completely through him. It left an ugly gaping hole, and it continued to burn him as it cooled.

Itachi, now mortally wounded, his sharingan fading, looked up at Sasuke. He said, "You finally achieved it. You finally hate enough."

Sasuke looked at his brother, "All because of you. And now, I leave it here with you."

Raylin went to Sasuke and stood next to him. She was slightly startled as she looked down at Itachi. "He looks so much like you Sasuke." But her compassion turned to anger when she recalled just what this monster had done to the clan, and especially what he had done to Sasuke. With a steely glare she said, "Just give me the word Sasuke, and I'll melt him."

Itachi studied Raylin, "Uchiha. I guess I missed one."

She said, "You did. You missed the worst one. Sasuke?"

Itachi's eyes faded even more, his life running out of him. He was almost gone. Sasuke turned to her, she handed him a kunai. After many months of training, Sasuke learned how to infuse his fire element into things. He made the knife a hot cutting instrument and proceeded to cut Itachi's head off just like his counterpart's. When he finished he said, "Light him up. Good bye Itachi." He walked away as Raylin poured lava onto Itachi's head, melting it and stopping any chance of recovery. The crows came quickly and worked on both Akatsuke members. Sasuke shooed them aside long enough to take Itachi's and Kissime's rings, as proof to himself that they were indeed gone.

Sasuke walked over to Raylin. She looked at him, concern on her face. He watched the crows do their work. He turned to her, "Here. This is yours. This is your prize, but I'm keeping this one."

"You should. We may need these as proof when we go to Konoha."

"Konoha. We'll leave in the morning. I just want to stay here tonight."

"Are you sure? You want to watch them being dismembered?"

"No, I just want to make sure they're gone and they don't come back."

Sasuke felt as if all the hate he'd harbored most of his life was pouring out of him and being pick up piece by piece and taken away by the crows that took apart his brother's body. He felt drained. Raylin started a fire and had him sit by it, and still he watched. She handed him some food, he ate absently while watching. She lay next to the fire, tired by the day's activity. He lay down behind her, propping his head up on his hand still watching. He put his left arm protectively around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She laid her arm over his, tucking her hand inside his as he held on to her. It was almost over. The fire crackled slightly, the crows finished their work, and Sasuke put his face against Raylin's head and wept.

Raylin let him. His family, his entire past was completely gone now. There was nothing left. He was all that was. She let him get it all out. She let him have his sorrow. Soon, she turned to him as he slowed. She faced him, putting her hand on his face, brushing away the wetness on his cheek. He touched her face, and then put his arm gently around her shoulders, pulled her to him and wept again. She just held him tightly and let him finish.

After a while Sasuke said, "It's over. It's really over. We did it. The revenge I've lived for, the only thing in my heart for so long is really over. Thank you for all you've done for me. Now my heart has room again, and you're taking up a large part of it. Thank you."

She beamed inside. Then she said, "You're welcome. Now, you need some rest. We're traveling tomorrow."

"No, we're going home tomorrow."

"Home. I can't wait. But what will we do when we get there?"

"First of all, I have a lot of amends to make. I owe a lot of apologies to practically the whole village. I have no idea if they'll ever trust me again. But I have to try. That's the only home I've ever known, other than the one Itachi destroyed."

"I know Sasuke, but what will we do? Do you think they'd let me practice medicine there? Would you be on a ninja squad?"

"I hadn't thought of it. I guess we'll just get there first and explain what's happened."

"I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"We could offer our services to them."

"As what?"

"Akatsuke assassins."

Sasuke thought a minute, mulling it over in his head. He said, "Akatsuke assassins. Definitely."

"Go to sleep Sasuke."

"I love you Raylin."

"I love you too." She let him sleep first, keeping an ear out for any intruders. When she felt safe after taking a quick look around with her sharingan, she snuggled into Sasuke and went to sleep.

-----

**A/N:** The countdown continues. 9 more chapters till the end, then a short epilogue to wrap it up. I like to tell the WHOLE story, and not leave too many ends flapping in the wind.

Next up: Going home; can they find Naruto and will he help them? Come back and find out. See you soon!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Hello again. Time for the next installment. No warnings - I hope you like it.

-----

They woke early seeing nothing left of Itachi and Kissime but some colored shreds from the robes they wore. They were really gone. Raylin watched Sasuke as he looked over to where his brother once was. She walked up to him and took his hand. "Let's go."

He snapped out of his trance and looked at her. He smiled slightly and nodded. He turned without a look, gathered his things and left the memory of his brother and all the hate he had carried behind.

On the way to Konoha, Sasuke told Raylin all about the people who lived there. He told her about how he was matched with Naruto and Sakura and that Kakashi had been their sensei. How they had originally failed the initial part of survival training, until they started working as a team, thus being the only team Kakashi ever gave a passing grade to. "Yeah, we were a team. Squad 7. Team Kakashi. Now there's some guy there named Sai who's pretty much taken my place. He tried to kill me once. Was actually sent to assassinate me. But somehow he abandoned his mission to create bonds with his team. My old team. It was weird. It's going to be weird when we get there. They may not treat us very warmly."

"They will when we explain what's happened. Nobody knows that Orochimaru and Kabuto are gone yet. They have no idea that Kissime and Itachi are too. They should be indebted to you."

"To us you mean."

"To us." They continued to walk and Sasuke told her more about the other sensei that were there. An eclectic bunch, each as talented as the other in many different areas. But he told her, none, not a single one could match her. Raylin never flaunted her power; she just strived to make it greater. She knew she could rule the world if she wanted to, but she didn't want to. She just wanted to be useful, and be with Sasuke. That was enough. That was what made her happy.

After traveling three days, they reached the gates of the hidden leaf village. Sasuke said, "There it is. The village hidden in the leaves. Konoha." He stood there looking at the gates.

"Let's go in. Where will we go first?"

"We'll go to Naruto's apartment first. I hope he's here. He can help us get everyone together so we can tell them all at once what's happened."

"Good idea."

"I'll warn you. Naruto's loud, obnoxious, and will probably try and kill me when he sees me. It's only fair; I tried to kill him, more than once. So, stay back and out of sight until he's calmed down."

"Ok. You two need to sort through some things. I understand. Still, I can't wait to meet him."

"You may regret saying that." She eyed him curiously.

Sasuke steadied himself and with a final look at her, he turned forward and walked through the gates into the village hidden in the leaves. He was finally home, and this time, he wasn't alone. He'd never be alone again. He reached out and touched Raylin's shoulder as they walked. She looked at him and said, "What was that for?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"Of what?"

"Of the last time I was here. I was so alone. I'll never be alone again."

"No you won't." Raylin wanted to cry she felt so happy. She looked away from him while smiling so he didn't think anything was wrong.

They came upon people here and there. Most didn't even bother to notice them. Finally a shinobi did a double take. Shikamaru almost fell over; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. _Sasuke Uchiha is walking down the streets in Konoha! And he's with someone! Is he part of Akatsuke now? Who is that he's with? I'd better alert Hokage right away._ He slipped away and made his way quickly to Hokage's offices. Sasuke turned to Raylin, "That was Shikamaru. And he's wearing a Chunin vest. He must have passed the exam after I left."

They continued on. Some of the regular folk recognized him, and began whispering. "Isn't that Uchiha? Isn't that Sasuke who left to go to Orochimaru? Is Orochimaru here? What is he doing here? Didn't he try and kill that Naruto kid?" A small group started to follow them at a distance, whispering and pointing. Sasuke said, "I was afraid of this. As long as they don't rush us, we'll be ok."

"How far to Naruto's?"

"Not far. If we have to, we can make a run for it. But no violence. Not here. We have to gain their trust."

"I could hit them with a genjutsu and make them forget us for a few minutes."

"Only if it comes to that. Right now, just keep walking."

"Ok." She made no move to touch him, even though she wanted to hold his hand. She didn't want to give the impression that they were together – not yet. Not until the time was right.

Sasuke said, "Here it is, through the door and up the steps, end of the hall. When we go up, keep out of sight. I'll see if he's in." She nodded to him, and they entered the building. The crowd was growing, wondering why Sasuke had just walked back into Konoha, and wondering if he was there to destroy the village. The tension was building in the street.

Raylin hid in a shadowy doorway a few doors down from where Sasuke stopped. He looked over his shoulder and nodded to her; she nodded back and flattened herself against the wall. He knocked quietly and waited. Nothing. He knocked a little louder and heard, "OK, ok! Jeez, hold on a second, I'm coming!" The door opened and Naruto stopped short, staring at Sasuke. "Sasuke? Sasuke!" Naruto's face hardened as he looked at his former friend. "What are you doing here? Are you here to try and kill me again?" Naruto's voice got louder; he started to growl at him. Sasuke tried to interrupt him, to stop him from causing a scene, but Naruto decided to strike first and take Sasuke down before he had a chance to try again to kill him. Sasuke took a step back, only to have Raylin insert herself between the two of them, her head down, her arms out shielding Sasuke behind her.

She said simply, "Not another step Naruto."

-----

**A/N: **The countdown continues! 8 more chapters to the end.

Next Up: The Uchihas need help from Naruto. Will he give it? Find out. See you soon.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Since I had time, and since the last chapter was shorter, I decided to submit 2 for you today. No warnings this time. A little lighter chapter. Try and hear Naruto's voice in your head as you're reading his dialogue. It makes it funny. Enjoy!

-----

Naruto stopped in his tracks and said, "So who's this? Your girlfriend?"

Sasuke looked at him and said, "Yeah. This is Raylin. Raylin, this is Naruto."

Raylin softened a bit and thought, _he called me his girlfriend. Excellent!_ Then she said, "Nice to meet you Naruto, you're exactly as Sasuke described you." She giggled inside a little – he really was obnoxious.

Naruto was confused, "What's going on here Sasuke? Seriously, why are you here? Are you here to bring me to Akatsuke? And where is Orochimaru. You should have switched bodies with him by now. Or are you? Holy shit, ARE you Orochimaru?"

Sasuke put his hands up, "Will you shut up Naruto. Loser."

"Nope that's the real Sasuke." Naruto turned toward the street, "What the hell is going on outside?"

"That'd be because of us. Shikamaru saw us and has probably gotten to Hokage's residence already and is probably assembling a battalion of Anbu black ops to intercept us. That's the crowd noise outside. A few people recognized me."

"You seem different. Not as angry. Why are you here? I've asked you ten times."

"No you haven't, you've asked me three times, and if you'll shut up a minute, I'll tell you. I want to come home."

"Huh? You mean to tell me you just left Orochimaru and came home because you suddenly wanted to? I went after you two times and you tried to kill me both times. YOU wanted to sever the bond we had. You tried to sever my head!"

Raylin looked harshly at Sasuke. Naruto saw her look and said, "He did lady, no kidding! Had this damn katana that channeled his chidori – tried to kill me on the spot." Raylin looked back at Naruto.

Sasuke said, "If you think that was something, you should see what we could do together."

"Is that supposed to be some kind of perverted thing? Have you been hanging around with Ero-Senin?"

"No. Shut up. Listen. We need your help. We both want to be here, we want to stay, but we have a lot of explaining to do to a lot of people. Can you go gather up the people we need to talk to so we can explain to everyone all at once? We don't want to be treated harshly, and we'll go willingly wherever they want us. Will you help us?"

"Raylin? What have you done to Sasuke?"

"Nothing but love him Naruto."

"Really?"

She looked at Sasuke; she took his hand and said, "Really."

Naruto said, "Alright, who do you need?"

"Right. Hokage of course, her advisors, any Jonin that are here, is Kakashi here? If he is, make sure you find him. He's got to be there. That should do it. Oh, and Naruto, bring Sakura. She needs to hear what I have to say."

"She's brilliant now Sasuke. She's as strong as Granny Tsunade – our 5th Hokage – and she's a medical ninja."

"So is Raylin. They have a lot in common; they'll have lots to talk about."

"They'll probably end up talking about you." Raylin shot him a look again. Naruto continued, "Sakura liked Sasuke an awful lot, but he thought she was annoying." Sasuke cringed a bit, but at the time, it was true.

Sasuke said, "Can we wait here until you gather everyone? Come back for us, we'll go wherever they want us to."

"I'll do it if you promise me something."

"What?"

"That you won't leave. You'll really be here when I get back."

"I promise."

"I promise too," Raylin said.

Naruto said, "I believe her Sasuke. It's going to take a while for me to believe you again. But anyway, I'm glad you're home. Even though you tried to kill me, at least twice, I'd still like to think we were like brothers once."

"We'll talk about that when you get back. You don't know how close you are with that statement."

"Huh?"

"Later Naruto. We'll be here when you get back."

Naruto left them and they shut the door. Sasuke and Raylin went into Naruto's kitchen and rummaged in his fridge for something to drink and eat. They snacked a bit and Sasuke said, "I'll have to take him out for ramen later to replace this."

"Ramen huh?"

"The guy practically lives on it."

"I like this place."

"Naruto's dumpy apartment?"

"No, this place. Konoha. There are a lot of people here. More than I've ever seen. It's so big here. It's exciting."

"It feels small to me, because I've seen so much of the world, good and bad. We should rest a bit; it might take a while for him to get everyone together. I really hope Kakashi's in town. He'd an odd guy, but he's amazing." Raylin snuggled into him and they lay back on the couch and dozed a bit.

-----

**A/N: **Still counting down. 7 left. I hope I'm not boring you.

Next up: Reuniting with former friends. Will the Uchihas be trusted? There is suspicion and anger in the air. See you soon.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Hi there. Time for another installment. Still ok? I hope so. No warnings this time. Again, try and hear Naruto's voice in your head when you read his dialogue. Try and picture his face when he's saying what he says. Enjoy!

**-----**

About an hour later, Naruto returned to his apartment yelling, "Sasuke! Where are you?" Sasuke and Raylin sat up, blinking away sleep, and looked at Naruto as he came in. He said, "See, I told you he was here." Naruto moved aside and in walked Kakashi.

Sasuke stretched and said, "Hey Kakashi."

Kakashi eyed him and Raylin, "What are you up to Sasuke?"

"Nothing this time. I'm here to let everyone know what's happened."

"Are you here to turn yourself in?"

"If I have to I will, but you have no reason to mistrust Raylin. By the way this is Raylin." Raylin waved slightly and smiled at Kakashi.

Naruto said sideways to Kakashi, "That's his girlfriend. She's pretty cute." Raylin giggled at Naruto's obviousness.

Kakashi said, "Where did you find her Sasuke. If I'm not mistaken, she's Uchiha." Naruto did a double take and had a "huh" expression on his face.

Raylin spoke up, "I'm half. My mother, who was not Uchiha, left the village before I was born, well before the massacre. I've been hidden by Orochimaru since I was eight. He trained me as a medical ninja, and helped me develop multitudes of jutsu. I trained with him and Kabuto. That's where Sasuke found me, and I found him."

Kakashi said, "I see. You both seem very willing to answer questions, the 5th will be happy to hear that. Alright then. I've got a squad outside for crowd control, and Shikamaru is ready to trap both of you with his shadow possession technique if you try anything."

Raylin looked at Sasuke and said, "Shadow possession! What's that? I need to learn that one."

Kakashi looked suspiciously at Sasuke and Raylin and said, "That's a specific jutsu that Shikamaru's family developed and passed down. You can't just learn it."

Sasuke interrupted him and said, "Raylin can learn anything, she uses all five nature elements."

Kakashi looked shocked and said, "That's impossible! I've never heard of anyone ever having more than two, and those people are jonin level. To have all five, it's just impossible. You'd be the most powerful person to ever walk this earth."

Sasuke looked at a modest Raylin and said, "I'm pretty sure she is."

"You both had better come with me."

Sasuke said, "We always intended to. Lead the way."

Kakashi said, "Naruto, take up rear position with Shikamaru when we get outside." Naruto nodded.

They went outside the apartment building. People were everywhere. Sasuke recognized people, faces he hadn't seen in three years or more. Iruka sensei was there, eyeing him a bit suspiciously. Rock Lee was there and he managed a "welcome back Sasuke." That surprised Sasuke a little, but he appreciated it. They began to move, Naruto and Shikamaru behind them, Kakashi in front, and in front and on the sides of him, four three-man squads of Anbu black ops, weapons drawn. Sasuke said to himself, _these people are afraid of us? Well I guess they have every reason to be. I left here on bad terms, just about the worst terms anyone could leave on. And I went to "the other side" on purpose. All because of my need to avenge my clan. I owe them all an apology. I hope they don't label Raylin for my actions._ He glanced over at her. She looked a bit uneasy. She caught his eye. He gave her a quick wink and she relaxed a bit.

She couldn't believe the commotion. Sasuke must have been a monster to get this response. He must have done some terrible things to these people; she knew what he tried to do to Naruto. She'd stick by him no matter what happened. That's what people do for people they love.

The procession went on to Hokage's headquarters. They were led inside and the doors were blocked and shut and a three-man Anbu team stood guard, not letting anyone in except the Jonin that arrived late. They were brought to a special "holding room," more like a cell where they would wait for an audience with Hokage. They sat together, holding each other's hands. Raylin said, "So it all comes down to this. Acceptance or rejection."

"Yeah. I expected hard feelings. Just be truthful and tell them everything they want to know."

"When should we tell them about Orochimaru? Itachi and Kissime? Our offer to them?"

"We'll know when the time is right. First, answer questions."

"Sasuke, I'm nervous."

"Hey, I meant it when I said I was sure you were the most powerful person who ever walked this earth. These are good people. They have every reason to be pissed at me. But if you ever got pissed at them, that lava whip would take them all out."

"I'd never use it on good people."

"You won't have to. We'll tell them everything, and they'll realize that we're trustworthy over time. You'll see."

"I believe you. And despite my nervousness, I'm glad I'm here with you."

"I am too. They're coming." Kakashi came back to get them with Shikamaru and Naruto and a three-man squad.

"Hokage has assembled everyone Sasuke, time to go." He seemed a little more informal, and relaxed with him now. Sasuke and Raylin got up and followed him to a room. They entered and saw that there were two chairs in the middle of the room, facing a long table that had the 5th Hokage at its center, Jaraiya on her right, two advisors on her left, and Shizune, the Hokage's assistant. The rest of the seats around the room were occupied by many jonin and chinin, most of which Sasuke was familiar with, and some he'd seen at least a few times. As they moved along, Sasuke searched the crowd quickly and saw that Sakura and Sai were also there. She looked at him coldly, remembering their last encounter. He gave her a slight smile and she suddenly looked like she'd been poked in the ribs. He didn't remember ever smiling at Sakura before. He never had a reason to before. Now, he was genuinely glad to see her. He turned away and followed Kakashi to the chairs.

The doors were closed and Anbu were posted there. Naruto pulled a chair next to Sasuke, Shikamaru was seated behind the two, and Kakashi sat next to Raylin. She'd heard he was a bit of a perv, but he was handsome – that is what she could see of his face was handsome.

The meeting began.

-----

**A/N: **What will Hokage have to say to them? The countdown to the end continues. Only 6 more chapters.

Next up: The Uchihas go through questioning and testing and reveal the reason why they are in Konoha. They also reveal the startling truth involving their previous captors. See you soon!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Is this a meeting or a trial? Time for the Uchihas to tell everyone why they're there. No warnings this time again. Enjoy!

-----

The 5th began by saying, "Uchiha Sasuke, and from what I've learned, Uchiha Raylin." The audience whispered at the mention of another Uchiha, seeing as none were believed to have survived other than Sasuke and Itachi. "I welcome you both. I understand you requested a meeting to explain why you are here. I have many questions to ask, are you willing to answer these questions with complete truthfulness? Because if you are not, I will have you captured and jailed for the rest of your days. Am I understood?"

Sasuke said, "I mean no disrespect Hokage, but even if you tried, you could not capture us. We have grown to a level that surpasses anything Konoha has to offer, most likely including yourself. I am not trying to insult anyone, but with Orochimaru's power, and Raylin's abilities, I have grown exponentially, and she is unstoppable. We are here willingly. We want to cooperate." Raylin nodded to Hokage.

The 5th shouted, "What do you mean by this Sasuke? Is what Kakashi tells me true? Does she possess the five nature elements?"

"I do," said Raylin meekly.

"Kakashi. The papers." Kakashi rose and handed a large sheet of paper to Raylin.

She said, "What's this?" She enabled her sharingan to try and read it but there was nothing on the paper.

Kakashi said, "This paper will show us what kind of nature element you possess. It will confirm or deny your statement. Please pass a small amount of chakra into the paper. It will tell us what you are."

"Ok. Here goes." Raylin concentrated all the elements together, rolled them into a ball, and passed that small ball down the length of her arm and into the paper. Instantly it tore in two, indicating wind. Then it crinkled, showing lightning, it burst into flame, showing fire, the ashes turned to sand indicating earth. Kakashi bent and touched the sand, "It's wet," he said to the Hokage. Gasps all around.

The 5th stared at her in disbelief. "You tell the truth Raylin. That's a good start. We will need to test you to see what you know, what jutsu you've learned, and we'll need to know any forbidden jutsu both of you have picked up before we can trust you. But first we have some questions. First of all, Sasuke, you left here to give yourself to Orochimaru to obtain his power. You wanted that power to destroy your brother. Did this happen?"

"Yes." More gasps.

"You defeated Itachi?"

"And Kissime," Sasuke said, "Raylin took him out." Kakashi looked in disbelief at the girl, noticing her reaching into her pocket. As she withdrew her hand, he grabbed her wrist making her drop the ring she had retrieved into his hand.

Kakashi examined the ring, "I believe this is Kissime's ring."

Sasuke said, "I have Itachi's – it's right here. There's your proof that we dispatched them both." He handed the ring to Kakashi who brought both of them to the 5th who examined them and handed them to Jaraiya. He verified that they were indeed the rings of the two Akatsuke members. The crowd mumbled and whispered.

The 5th continued, "In order to do this Sasuke, you must have had help. I do understand that you have gained power since you've been gone, that you were privileged to Orochimaru's jutsu, and were a student of his. Does he sit in front of us now? Did you give him your body?"

"He does sit in front of you now, but my body is my own. Yet he inhabits it."

"How can this be? Where is he then?"

Sasuke said, "If I may," he stood and looked at Naruto who stared at him distrustfully. "Naruto, we are more like brothers now than ever." He lifted his shirt and showed the crowd and especially Naruto the seal on his abdomen. "Here is where Orochimaru resides. I too have a monster sealed inside me." Naruto stared in disbelief and his heart broke. Jaraiya rose and examined the seal on Sasuke's abdomen.

He said, "Tsunade, pardon me, Hokage, this is the 4th's technique. Our Sanin 3rd is indeed inside this young man."

The 5th stared at them. Everyone knew the consequences of the 4th's technique. It meant that whoever sealed the soul inside another died. She asked him, "How did you pull this off? Who died to seal Orochimaru inside you?"

Raylin put her hand on Sasuke's arm and said, "Let me." She rose, "Pardon me Hokage, but I did it. I assume that Kakashi briefed you about my abilities. I have been able to learn any jutsu put before me. Sasuke taught me his fireball jutsu and I mastered it the first time I used it. I have manipulated it and now can create lava and use it as a weapon or a shield." Whispers of "complete jutsu," spread around. She continued, "After Sasuke and I were permitted to be around each other by Orochimaru, we decided to team up against him and gain our freedom. Since we are the last surviving Uchiha, we decided to combine our talents and take out Orochimaru as well as Itachi and Kissime."

"This still does not explain who died. Who performed the seals?"

"Kabuto." Gasps again.

"How? You couldn't have convinced him to sacrifice himself to betray his master!"

"I didn't have to. Instead, Sasuke told me about Ino and her mind transfer jutsu. I researched it, learned it, and practiced it on him countless times until I could hit him with it while he was moving. When the time came for Sasuke to give Orochimaru his body, he stood in front of Orochimaru; I stood behind and to the side ready to assist. Kabuto stood behind Sasuke. I had hidden from Orochimaru the fact that I had possessed the earth element. I used it to trap him in rock, locking his arms and head in place, leaving his abdomen unprotected. I then threw my mind at Kabuto, performed the 4th's technique while in Kabuto, summoning the death god. Sasuke slashed his abdomen, and the death god reached through Kabuto's body, through Sasuke's, grabbed Orochimaru's soul and pulled it into Sasuke. When the task was completed, Sasuke let me know, and I sealed Orochimaru in him, and jumped from Kabuto back to myself. Then the death god took Kabuto."

Everyone was whispering. Kakashi just stared at Raylin. Sasuke sat there quietly until he said, "It's all true. Every word of it."

The 5th finally asked, "What about the bodies."

"Gone all of them," Raylin answered her. "If I may," she reached into her pocket and took out Orochimaru's earrings and Kabuto's glasses, handing them to Kakashi who brought them to the 5th. "I'd like one of the earrings back please. I need a piece of him to remind me,"

The 5th interrupted her, "You did no experimentation on Orochimaru or Kabuto? Itachi or Kissime?"

"No Hokage. There were probably things in them that I would rather not know. So I let the crows take them all – except for the rings, which you have now, the earrings and the glasses."

"Why are you here?"

Sasuke straightened up and looked at her. He said, "I wanted to come home. Kakashi told me before I left that if I achieved my goal I'd feel empty; there would be nothing left for me. But I believe," he looked over at Naruto, then back at Raylin, then back to Hokage, "I have a future now. I have avenged my clan, and found Raylin. Another Uchiha, who would have guessed? Apparently Orochimaru did, because he's the one who found her first. She is my future, my new goal. I, I mean we, both want to start over in Konoha and offer our services to you. I have many apologies to make to many people. Please allow me to do that. But if you don't feel that it's possible, please don't judge her because of me. She's done nothing wrong."

The 5th said, "She killed Orochimaru."

Kakashi mumbled, "We should give her a medal." Raylin suppressed a giggle.

Hokage said, "We will confer for a while. Kakashi, gather the jonin and chunin and test these two. I want to know what they can do. Sasuke, Raylin, you two are not to harm anyone; if you do you will answer to me, understood?" Both nodded.

Kakashi said, "Come with me guys. We're going to put you through some tests." Sasuke and Raylin looked at each other and followed him, a legion of other ninja, and many spectators to the testing arena.

-----

**A/N:** So now Konoha knows why the Uchihas are there, but can they ever be trusted?

Next up: Raylin's techniques are tested to frightning and comical ends. See you soon!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Hi again. Time for the next update. Only a few more to go! Here come the tests. No warnings this time, but a little comedy injected for fun. Enjoy!

-----

After everyone settled in, Kakashi said, "Raylin, that lava jutsu you talked about. Show us that first. Direct it at that rock formation over there."

Raylin looked at the rock formation he pointed to. It was a beautifully carved rock! She said, "But Kakashi, that's a lovely piece of art and,"

"It's fine, go ahead."

"But, it'll melt."

"That's fine. Show us."

Raylin thought _h_e _doesn't believe me! He doesn't believe I can do what I say I can do! Well if that's the case, there will be nothing left of that rock when I get done with it_. She got a serious look in her eye and Sasuke said, "Everybody get back. I think you pissed her off Kakashi." She shot a sideways look at Sasuke, concentrated her chakra, injected her wind element and blew in earth, creating a gigantic flow of white hot lava that slammed into the rock, superheating it and melting it from the top down. She kept blowing out her chakra until the once beautiful piece of art was a flowing molten river. It oozed as it cooled and turned an angry red.

She turned to Kakashi whose eye was wide, "Sorry," she said a bit sarcastically. "And by the way, I can control it too. Make a whip out of it to fling in a circle – offense and defense that way. I can make it into sailing hot needles. I can concentrate it, and drill holes through things. That's how I got Kissime." All the spectators were listening carefully now.

Kakashi stared at her. Raylin just stood there looking at him with her arms crossed, waiting for his next request. Once he collected himself he decided to try another approach. "Mind transfer jutsu. You said you used it on Kabuto. Use it on me." He activated his sharingan, she activated hers. He started to move, but she hit him with it before he got two steps away. Sasuke caught her as she slumped. While she was in Kakashi's mind, she thought of what she could do to make everyone believe she was there so she said in Kakashi's voice, "I'm going to go jump in that red hot lava and take a scorching bath. Anyone care to join me?" Then she pranced over toward it exaggerating her/his steps, swinging Kakashi's hips only to turn around and say, "Just kidding." She walked Kakashi back to the group and said, "Release," and flew back to her own mind. Her eyes fluttered and she looked up at Sasuke, who just laughed and said, "You're terrible."

"I know. But he asked for it." She regained her composure quickly and Kakashi said,

"You really were in my mind." The whispers started again. "Ok, you said you could learn any jutsu. You wanted to learn Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu. Shikamaru! Come down here and show her how it's done."

Shikamaru walked over mumbling about what a drag it was to be put on the spot like that. He said, "Alright, Raylin is it? Here's how I do it." She listened intently as he told her how and where to concentrate her chakra, and what kind for that matter. She memorized his hand seals. Then he said, "Here, I'll show you. Kakashi, stand there." Kakashi stood still and Shikamaru did his shadow possession jutsu. He captured Kakashi who couldn't move. Shikamaru said, "Everything I do, he does, but in turn, every time someone does something to him, since we're connected, I feel it too. So if someone punched him in the guts, I'd take the shot too." Shikamaru released him.

Raylin was dying to try it. Kakashi approached her, "Wanna try it? It's a bit complicated."

She said, not trying to come off as a smart ass, "Chidori was complicated, but I got that one the first try too."

Sasuke said, "Before you doubt her, she did. Does more damage than mine."

Kakashi said, "Go ahead then, shadow possess me."

She concentrated her chakra, did the hand seals and flung her shadow out from her body and caught Kakashi. She jumped up and down saying, "I did it! This is great!" Kakashi jumped up and down while she did. "Oh sorry Kakashi. I got a little excited there. But while I've got you, let's have a little fun. What does Kakashi wear, boxers or briefs?" All the spectator's heads turned to see what Kakashi might be sporting under his pants.

Kakashi said, "You wouldn't!"

"You don't know me too well do you?" She put her hands on her own pants, he mirrored her movements.

"Come on Raylin, the 5th's making me do this."

"I know. Why can't I have any fun?" She undid her pants – he did too. She did the motions to pull her pants down, but stopped. She released him and said, "Ok, I'll be good. You look like a boxer-briefs kind of guy anyway Kakashi."

"How did you know?" All the spectators laughed. Sasuke was holding his stomach. Naruto was practically busting a gut.

Kakashi was a little flustered. So he said, "Get ready and show me something from the different elements I call out. Any technique will do. Earth – Go!"

Hand seals and he was strung up like Orochimaru. She said, "That's what I did to Orochimaru, that's how we immobilized him and pulled out his soul."

She released him, "Water – Now!" Out of thin air she produced a wall of water between herself and Kakashi. "That's the 2nd's technique," Kakashi said as he marveled at the water that appeared out of nowhere.

Raylin said, "It is? I never knew. Wow."

"Lightning." He watched as Raylin rapidly went through the hand seals he was very familiar with. She concentrated and showed him her massive chidori; she slammed it in to the wall, causing part of the building to collapse.

"I'm really sorry about that, but you wanted to see it," she apologized.

"Wind."

She took out a shuriken, infused it with wind and casually flicked it. It went straight through a tree, through a rock, and embedded itself about four inches in a stone wall.

"I won't ask about fire, already seen that one."

"Are you satisfied yet?"

"Almost. I'm curious. You've used the 4th's technique, and I've just seen you do the 2nd's. Can you do the 1st's?"

"I don't know, what is it?"

"He could make a forest where there was none. He could grow trees from rock. Most of the growth here in Konoha was created by him. Could you do that?"

"I don't know. I never tried."

"Those trees there were grown by him years ago."

"May I go see them?"

"Sure." She walked over to the bushy growth and put her hands in it. The tree was a living thing and it contained some of the 1st's chakra in it still. She understood the 1st Hokage in that instant and then turned and walked over to Naruto. She said, "You have something from the 1st don't you? You have the same energy that the trees have."

"I do? I do!" He reached inside his shirt and produced the 1st's necklace. "I won this from Granny Tsunade in a bet. It was he grandfather's necklace. Her grandfather was the 1st Hokage.

"It's beautiful. May I touch it?"

"Sure. Here." He held it out to her. She looked at it, admiring it. Then she clasped her hand around it feeling its energy, the chakra it still contained.

"Thank you Naruto. I'm ready to try it now."

Kakashi said, "You're not serious. From feeling a tree and a necklace you can make a forest grow?"

"Where do you want it?"

"Come on, you can't be serious!"

"I am. Where do you want it?" Everyone was watching now.

Kakashi said, "Right here in the middle of the arena will be fine."

"I'll just make a little one, because you still need to train in here."

"Ok then, just make a little forest. Go right ahead. Whenever you're ready."

"Ok." She concentrated her earth element and added a bit of water to it. She did the hand seals she thought would do it, she closed her eyes, and then pushed her hands down and pulled them back up again as if she were lifting a heavy weight. Shoots, then sticks, then branches and trunks came bursting from the earth pushing quickly to the sky, with flowering leaves and brilliant greenery. As her energy continued to flow, the trees continued to grow, getting larger, crowding each other, pushing upward, until finally Sasuke touched her shoulder, "Raylin, I think that's good." She looked at him, and then looked up at what she'd produced, about ten thick trees were in front of her, and they had to be thirty feet tall.

Kakashi said, "You are unbelievable. How did you do that? You're impossible."

Raylin asked him, "I've done your 1st, 2nd, and 4th's techniques, what are the 3rd and 5th's specialties?"

Naruto spoke up, "The 3rd was like you; he learned practically everything. The 5th is super strong and can summon things. Big animals to fight for her."

Raylin said, "So you say I'm similar to the 3rd, and I'm pretty sure I can do the 5th's summoning jutsu. I remember signing some kind of contract, but Orochimaru never taught me how to summon anything."

Naruto told her, "I could show you the seals."

Kakashi said, "That may not be a good idea. Not here, not today anyway."

Sasuke said, "So you believe that she can learn anything now?"

"I'm just amazed she has the amount of chakra she has to keep performing like this."

Raylin walked over to Kakashi. She noticed that he had a cut on his forearm from her rocks grabbing him. "I have other talents too Kakashi, ones we haven't gotten into yet. Here, let me look." She pointed to his arm. He held it out to her showing her the cut. She put her hand over it, concentrating her healing chakra. His cut sealed itself and healed right before their eyes. "I'm a medical ninja too. Quite a skilled one I might add."

Kakashi looked at her, and then looked at Sasuke. "You two come with me." The spectators watched them as they walked over to some steps where they sat down. Kakashi said to Sasuke quietly, "Sasuke, I need to test you too. I know you've evolved your chidori, what else have you done?" Sasuke proceeded to tell him how he'd learned how to manipulate his fire and lightning elements in all kinds of ways. He also learned forbidden killing jutsu.

Sasuke said, "In the spirit of not holding anything back Kakashi, you should know, Raylin has the mongaque."

"How? You're still here."

Raylin spoke up, "I killed Orochimaru. When I was young, he was my best friend, my only friend."

"I see. My God, there is no limit to you Raylin. Your strength is limitless, your chakra immense, your control unbelievable. And mixed with Sasuke, I do believe that you two would be unstoppable. I'm going to go back and report to Hokage now. Why don't you two come with me? I'll get you some food, but I'll still have to put you in the "isolation tank" until Hokage says otherwise.

Sasuke said, "That's fine. We'll wait for her decision."

Kakashi rose and made an announcement to the spectators that the testing was complete for the time being. Then he led Sasuke and Raylin back inside to await the Hokage's decision.

-----

**A/N: **I hope you had fun with this one. Only 4 more chapters and a quick epilogue to wrap up. I'm going to be sad when I end this story, but it's almost completely told. Just a little more.

Next up: The 5th Hokage renders her decision. The Uchiha's make their offer. The 5th decides their fate. See you soon!


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Hi all. Time for another update. It's official, the verdict is in. Do they stay? Do they go? Can there be jailtime? No warnings, just enjoy.

-----

Kakashi dropped them off in the cell and went to get them some food. Shortly, a messenger delivered a small amount of food as well as drinks to them. They sat and ate, surprised at how hungry they'd gotten. When they'd finished Raylin said, "I like this place. This Konoha. The people here really care about each other don't they? It must have been hard for you to leave."

"It's actually harder for me to come back, because I'm not driven by hate anymore. These people all cared for me and now I know how they feel because I care about someone other than myself for once."

"Yeah, Naruto seems happy to see you too."

"I was talking about you stupid."

"Who are you calling stupid?"

"Just come here." He smiled at her, pulling her into a hug. He kissed her forehead, and she put her arm around his back. "I don't care if I'm in jail, if I'm there with you, I'd be happy."

Raylin said, "I'd be happy with you if we lived in a cave."

"But we did live in a cave."

"Oh yeah. I was happy with you then, but I do like this better now." They sat there together and waited quietly. Kakashi returned about twenty minutes later.

"They're ready for you. Let's go."

Sasuke said, "Sure. Come on Raylin." He held his hand out to her and pulled her up. They followed Kakashi back to the large room where Hokage waited for them. They all resumed their previous positions.

Tsunade started, "Raylin, Sasuke. We have deliberated about your situation. You have indeed proven yourselves truthful. But Sasuke, there is an issue of trust with you. We don't even know Raylin, so she will be viewed as an outsider, but probably for just a short time."

Sasuke said, "I understand."

"We have decided that it is best to keep you two here in this village with us." Raylin smiled and looked at Sasuke. "But, we will have guards posted on you 24/7 until this trust thing gets better. And we have to find a place for you to stay. A place that can be guarded, and where you'll be escorted to and from everywhere you want to go."

Naruto spoke up, "Hey Granny Tsunade, Sasuke can stay with me. I have an extra room."

Sasuke said to him, "Thanks Naruto, but I don't like to be separated from Raylin. We've stuck together for a while now, and I'd like to keep it that way." Raylin nodded in agreement.

Naruto interrupted again in an effort to get his friend back and close to him, "She can stay too. I have enough room. Really. Raylin, you're welcome to stay at my place too."

Tsunade said, "Sasuke, this is actually a very good idea. Since you don't want to be separated from Raylin, staying with Naruto is acceptable to me. Just until we arrange another place for you. Do you accept this offer?"

Sasuke looked at Raylin; she looked at him and nodded slightly. "We accept."

"Excellent." Naruto just about jumped out of his skin he was so thrilled at the prospect of having his former friend staying with him. He had so many questions he wanted to ask him.

Tsunade said, "Good. Now there is the subject of services offered. Exactly what services did you have in mind that you could offer to Konoha?"

Sasuke said, "Hokage, as we traveled here, after defeating Itachi and Kissime, it came to us that we needed something to do. We both want to be useful. We possess more power between us than most armies. We can counter and attack using any jutsu. And if Raylin learns a couple more techniques, she'll probably know them all."

"What service are you offering Sasuke?"

"Akatsuke Assassins." Mumbles, gasps, grimaces.

Tsunade considered this. She said slowly, "Akatsuke Assassins. You took out two Akatsuke members by yourselves. No one else other than Sakura has taken out any of them." Sasuke looked with surprise at Sakura who caught his gaze and confidently glared back at him nodding. "And I understand there are now more members." She contemplated. She motioned to Kakashi who went to her. The two talked privately for a moment then they nodded. Tsunade continued, "You'd have to train on protocol with the Anbu black ops, and we'll get you some uniforms if you like. Kakashi will supervise you and your training, and he and Jaraiya will give you information about the other members, so you can choose your jutsu wisely. Sasuke, Raylin, we will accept your offer. Once we establish trust, you will be sent on missions to assassinate the members of Akatsuke."

Raylin hugged Sasuke; he looked at her and smiled, and hugged her right back in front of everybody.

Tsunade said, "I'm trusting you now Sasuke. You screw up or even give me a reason to think I shouldn't trust you and I'll throw your ass in jail, and keep you separated from Raylin. I hope I'm understood."

Sasuke smile sideways at her, "You are. Thank you Hokage."

Raylin said, "Thank you ma'am."

Tsunade said, "Then I'll release you into Naruto's care. Naruto, you are now in charge of these two. There will be guards monitoring them constantly, but they're your responsibility. Take them home."

Naruto said, "Yes Granny Tsunade!"

Tsunade said, "And STOP CALLING ME GRANNY! You're dismissed."

Naruto approached Sasuke and Raylin with a giant grin on his face. Kakashi walked up to them too. Sasuke sighed, closed his eyes and shook his head. Raylin just giggled. Kakashi said, "Come on you guys, I'll walk you home."

Sasuke said, "Can we stop somewhere first? I owe Naruto dinner. Ramen Naruto?"

His eyes shot open, "Your treat?"

"Yeah."

"Kakashi, we're stopping at the ramen shop. Sasuke owes me many many bowls of ramen." Naruto led the way out rattling off the different kinds of ramen Sasuke was going to have to buy him. Sasuke just reached for Raylin's hand and pulled her along rolling his eyes at her, while she smiled at him.

Sasuke wondered as he walked along with the group, _Jail or living with Naruto. I don't see the difference!_ Then he looked over at his smiling girlfriend and thought,_ Ok, now I see the difference. She's worth having to live with Naruto._

-----

**A/N: **Winding down now. The story is almost told. Only 3 more chapters and an epilogue. I hope you're still with me.

Next up: Ramen, Naruto's apartment, and Naruto and Kakashi at their finest. See you soon!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Hi all. Back once again to continue the rest of the story. Have to give you a MAJOR WARNING this time, for sexual situations. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

-----

Kakashi walked Sasuke, Raylin and Naruto out of Hokage's headquarters and right to the ramen stand where Sasuke treated them all. His wallet was much lighter when they left. Then they all walked back to Naruto's where they settled in for a while to talk. Naruto showed Kakashi and Raylin where they'd be sleeping – he had a small bedroom next to his, on the other side of his wall. After they put their few things in the room, they came back out and sat down with Naruto and Kakashi. Almost as soon as Naruto sat down, he jumped up again. "Wait a sec, I forgot something." He ran off into his room and came back with something behind his back. "I was hoping I'd get a chance to give you this Sasuke." He handed him his forehead protector. Sasuke took it and looked at it, feeling emotions and memories battering him relentlessly.

Raylin touched the surface, "It's cracked, across the leaf image."

Naruto said, "No, scratched."

Raylin said, "Scratched? How?"

Sasuke said, "One of our epic fights – he did it."

Raylin asked Naruto, "You put a scratch in this metal?"

Naruto said, "Yeah that was one of the times he said, 'you'll never put a scratch on my forehead.' I showed him."

They all laughed a little. Kakashi said, "We can get you another one when you start your missions."

Sasuke said, "No, I think I'll just keep this one – to remind me of things."

Kakashi nodded and smiled. He thought, _Sasuke has indeed come a long way_.

After more conversation with Raylin and Sasuke answering Naruto's questions, very patiently, and even after letting Naruto examine the seal on Sasuke's abdomen and compare it to his own, Raylin finally announced, "I'm beat. I need to go to bed. Good night you guys. Thank you Kakashi. Thank you Naruto. Don't stay up too late."

Sasuke stood up, "I'd better get to bed too. It's been a long day and I'm sure Hokage is going to want to speak to us tomorrow. I'd better rest up."

Naruto just looked at Kakashi and mouthed, "Yeah right." They knew exactly why Sasuke was going to bed. They weren't stupid.

Sasuke followed Raylin to the bedroom where he shut the door after flipping off Naruto. Naruto yelled at him, "Keep the noise down Sasuke! Some people do like to sleep around here!"

Kakashi turned to Naruto, "Wonder what they'll get up to?"

Naruto just said, "Take your book out, pick a page."

Kakashi said, "You think?" A girlish giggle came from the room followed by a ssssshhh! Kakashi and Naruto both nodded. "I think I'll get going then too. It is kind of late. I'll be back tomorrow or I'll send someone to get them. Don't worry Naruto, I'll see if Hokage will pay to have them stay with you – supply food and stuff so they don't strain your budget."

"That's OK Kakashi, I'll be alright. I'm just glad he's come home."

"Me too Naruto. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah. G'night Kakashi."

"Bye." He left and after cleaning up a bit, Naruto went to bed himself. He had to admit, he was curious about what they were getting up to next door. He listened, wondering if they were talking, having sex or what.

Sasuke and Raylin lay in bed together talking quietly about their day. They noted that Naruto had finally gone to bed himself because they heard his bed make a noise. Raylin said, "Can you believe they're going to let us stay? I really like it here. I feel like I belong here."

"Yeah, it is a good place to be."

"Naruto's kinda cute." In the other room Naruto perked up at the sound of his name.

"Sasuke said, I'll give you cute," and he tried to grab her to which she squealed, only to have Sasuke ssssh her again.

"Well if you don't want me to react like that, don't do that!" She giggled at him and brushed the bangs out of his face. "Thank you for bringing me here. I could love these people. I need to meet more of your friends, there's so much I want to do and see. And Naruto!" He perked up again. "What a sweet guy he is. If I hadn't met you first," Naruto's eyes bugged out.

"You're just saying that to make him crazy aren't you?"

She nodded, but said, "No I'm not. I think he's cute. I love his blond hair. So different from ours." Naruto was about to press his ear to the wall to hear more, but then he heard, a quiet,

"I love you Raylin."

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto swore he heard kissing noises, and a sound that someone makes when they taste something yummy.

_Ewwww, _he though_, she's tasting Sasuke and thinks he yummy? Nasty. I don't want to hear her and Sasuke. Now if she came in here with me and made that sound, I wouldn't mind. But my friend is about to have sex with his girlfriend in the room next to mine. WHY ME?_

He heard their bed creak, something fell to the floor and he heard a "whoops." Then he heard Sasuke say her name, "Raylin," and more kissing noises, more shifting. He didn't want to listen, but it was like someone screaming, you didn't want to hear it, but you wanted to know what they were screaming about.

Inside their room, Raylin lowered herself down on Sasuke as he said her name "Raylin." She settled him into her and then leaned down and kissed him as she began to move slowly, trying not to make the bed move, trying not to make noises that Naruto would know where lovemaking noises. In one quick move, Sasuke rolled her onto her back and began to slam into her more vigorously. She wanted this, but the bed began to make a lot of noise, and she said, "Sasuke, Naruto will hear!"

He looked at her and said, "I don't care. I need you." He kept up his pace, she loved it. Then she didn't care if Naruto heard or not either. She had a solid heat building in her abdomen. She pulled him into her over and over. Thoughts of them being safe and accepted and home filled her mind as his face filled her vision. It all swirled into a ball and brought on the biggest orgasm she'd ever experienced. Sasuke's orgasm quickly followed hers. She bit her lip so she didn't cry out, and as her spasms slowed, she started to cry quietly.

As Raylin softly cried, Sasuke asked, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? I didn't hurt you did I?" He heard Naruto get up next door. _Oh great, king hero is going to bust in here now because he thinks I hurt her._

She wiped her eyes and said, "No, I'm just so happy. You make me feel so good. I feel that I have it all. I have a gorgeous boyfriend, a real home, a job, and some new friends." They heard Naruto get back into his bed. "My life is so much better than it was not long ago. What more could I ask for?"

"I want something else. Just one more thing."

"What is it? Is it something I can do? Name it."

"I love you and I don't ever want you to leave me. I don't want us to ever be apart."

"What can I do Sasuke?"

"You can marry me." A definite "huh?" was heard in the room next door, that matched the "huh" Raylin uttered back at him. "You can marry me. That's what you can do for me. That's the one more thing I want. I want a family Raylin. Not right this second, I know we're both young, but I'd like to become engaged to you if you'll accept my proposal."

She got up on her knees on the bed, sat on her heels and looked at him. They had both come such a long way, from being pawns of an evil maniac, to being the greatest gift they could give each other. He sat up and took her hands in his. "What do you say? Can we get engaged?"

The tears started to trickle down her face again. She nodded and flung her arms around his neck. He buried his face in her neck and squeezed her to him. They both fell sideways onto the bed, and she kissed his face all over. Sasuke said, "Is that a yes then? Come on, tell me!"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes yes! YES! YES!" Raylin yelled at him.

Naruto yelled, "Will you two keep it down in there – and by the way CONGRATULATIONS! Now GO TO SLEEP! Jeez!"

They both stifled a laugh and after some slight kissing, they snuggled up and went to sleep. Tomorrow was their official first day in Konoha and they couldn't wait to get started.

-----

**A/N:** Only 2 chapters remain! Get your reviews ready!

Next up: Raylin and Sasuke are tested, and Kakashi jumps to conclusions in classic Kakashi style. Also, Sakura gets a nice surprise. See you soon!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Hi all! Time to start wrapping things up. Try and hear the voices again - Naruto's and Kakashi's. Try and see their faces in your mind. No warnings this time. Just enjoy.

-----

The morning came early; they woke to hear Naruto already up rattling around in the kitchen. Something smelled good. In his unmistakable voice, they heard Naruto yell, "Sasuke! Raylin! I'm putting on some eggs. Get up and eat something!"

Raylin turned lazily to Sasuke, "Did we get engaged last night?"

Sasuke said, "I do seem to remember something like that, yes."

"Good, I didn't want to think I was dreaming."

"I'm starving."

"Me too. Let's go join our host." They ate together, cleaned up, got dressed, and almost an hour, there was a knock at the door. Naruto opened and Kakashi strolled in.

"Yo. How'd everybody make out last night? Oops, sorry, bad pun." He got three large eye rolls and a couple of groans from that one.

Naruto blurted, "They got engaged last night. Loudly I might add." Kakashi eyed Sasuke. Then he turned his attention to Raylin.

Raylin said, "We weren't that loud were we?"

Naruto said, "Not until all that YES YES YES you were yelling that kept me awake!" Kakashi's eye got huge as he was obviously thinking something totally different than what Naruto was describing.

Naruto noticed his reaction and said, "She said yes over and over to his proposal Kakashi. Jeez, you're as bad as Ero-Senin."

Kakashi cleared his throat and said, "Yes. Well then. Congratulation you two. I've come to escort you to Hokage's quarters. She'd like to go over some things with you." All four left and were soon with Hokage. Sakura was there as well as Shizune. Raylin was dropped there with the medical ninja while Sasuke left with Naruto and Kakashi.

Tsunade called to Raylin, "Come in Raylin, we've got work to do. Shizune, Sakura, we're going to test Raylin's medical knowledge. No doubt she knows a lot since she trained with Orochimaru. Let's see what she knows." Raylin passed every test Sakura threw at her. Then she passed every one Shizune had her try. Finally, Tsunade her self stepped in and said, "You can't know this," and was shocked when Raylin could repeat the medical jutsu she showed her perfectly.

Raylin asked, "Hokage, what is the mark on your forehead for?"

"I compress and store my unused chakra there for future use. I can use it to regenerate my body and heal it from damage."

"That would be very useful in battle I'd assume."

"It has been, against Orochimaru none the less."

"I'd like to learn it if I may."

"It's something I invented."

"I know Hokage. But I can learn anything. Will you teach it to me?"

"I will, because if you're going to be up against Akatsuke, you're going to need it." Raylin learned it that afternoon and started sporting a black diamond on her forehead after that. Kakashi was shocked she'd learned it so quickly. Everyone was shocked.

Later that day, Kakashi took Sasuke aside. He asked him, "Do you feel overshadowed by her? She's an amazingly powerful woman. She can do things you can only dream about. How do you handle her being so powerful, possibly the most powerful person to ever walk this earth?"

"She loves me."

"Ah. So power doesn't matter anymore to you."

"Sure it matters, but she's got enough for ten of me and then some. I hope she gets a hundred times stronger than she is now. I hope she can crack mountains and part oceans. I'd never hold her back or envy her. She is more to me than that. I love her, that's all that matters. I'm strong enough."

"Sasuke how you've grown. I'm glad you got the results you wanted. I'm really glad you came back home."

"Yeah, me too Kakashi."

"You two going to have kids?"

"Yeah, eventually. We'd like to build up the clan again. But for now, we're just going to earn some trust back and take out those Akatsuke bastards. Then we'll worry about things after that."

"Sounds like a plan. Hey, there's Sakura and Raylin."

Raylin ran over to Sasuke and hugged him. "I learned so much today! Look," she pointed at her diamond, "I learned that today. The 5th's technique for regeneration. That way I can heal myself in battle."

Sasuke touched the end of his finger to the diamond on her forehead that caught the sunlight. "That's excellent. I wish I could learn that. Hey Sakura. It's good to see you again."

"You too Sasuke. Well, I'd better be going."

Sasuke said, "Sakura wait."

"Yes?"

"Listen, Raylin stay here with me ok? I need to tell Sakura something." He walked over to Sakura and said, "Sakura, when I left here and you tried to stop me, I thanked you for caring about me. I couldn't return your feelings. I was incapable of doing that. I didn't remember what love was. But I've found it again. It is real, and I'm in a really good place right now. I just wanted to let you know that. And I wanted to thank you again, because you tried, and you were one of the people I remembered who really did care about me, no matter where I was from, or what I had done. Thank you Sakura. I mean it."

"You're welcome Sasuke." Sasuke stepped forward and hugged Sakura. That was the exact right thing for him to do at that exact moment. Sakura knew he really meant it now. Her inner Sakura screamed, "OH YEAH, FINALLY HUGGING SASUKE AND HE STARTED IT!" As he released her, she smiled at him and said, "I'd better go. I'm glad you're home and safe Sasuke. You're one lucky guy," she said pointing at Raylin.

"I know. Thanks Sakura. See you tomorrow?"

"You bet. Later!"

Sasuke took Raylin's hand. Sakura looked back at them as she walked away – she could tell he really loved that girl. She'd heard they got engaged – loudly – at Naruto's last night. She was happy for him, and Raylin.

-----

**A/N:** Coming down to the end folks. I feel a happy ending coming on. 1 more chapter, then I'll post a quick epilogue just to wrap it all up. I hope you've liked it. It's been a pleasure.

Next up: The 5th offers Raylin a new position, and what ends up happening to the Akatsuke members? Also, the Uchiha's move forward. See you soon!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Here it is, the final chapter. Only a wrap up epilogue to follow. No warnings, so read and enjoy!

-----

After a few months of supervised training, Raylin and Sasuke became unbelievable weapons. She herself was like a complete jutsu. She knew all five nature elements and could manipulate them at will; she was a medical ninja who could not only heal others in battle, but could actually regenerate herself; she was Uchiha and had obtained the mongaque sharingan, making her a bender of time and space; she could learn any jutsu just by seeing it once. She had surpassed anyone in the history of recorded knowledge with her skills, strength and stamina. Recognizing this, after some months, Hokage called her in. She and Sasuke went to see her.

Tsunade began, "Raylin, I don't know an easy way to put this, so I'm going to just throw this out there. How do you feel about Konoha?"

Raylin said, "I love it here. The village is beautiful, I love the academy, and the people are wonderful."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I've been meeting with the advisors and we'd like to make you an offer, and this includes you too Sasuke." Both nodded and listened. "We would like to offer to train you to become the 6th Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." She let it sink in a second and then said, "We believe that you are a highly evolved human being. Someone who for some reason has come to us in uncertain times. Sasuke left for selfish reasons, but when he came back he brought us this great gift – you. We would like to see if you care enough about this village to kill and or die for it. Would you be interested in this?"

"I didn't know that more than one Hokage could exist at the same time in one village."

"My grandfather and great uncle were Hokage practically at the same time. Who says you can't help me keep things in order?"

"But Hokage-sama, Sasuke and I are a team. We are going to assassinate the Akatsuke members."

"That will be part of your training. What do you think Raylin?"

Raylin thought, and then asked Sasuke, "What do you think? This is pretty big Sasuke, but I love this village. I love you, and I'll only do it if I can have both, the village and you."

"You've already got me," Sasuke told her, "I guess the village is next. Do it. You can protect this place. Do it." She grinned at him and hugged him.

Hokage asked her, "Well, is that a yes then?"

Raylin stood a little taller puffed up her chest and said, "I would be honored to be considered for the position of the Hidden Village in the Leaves 6th Hokage." Then she ran around the desk and hugged Tsunade a little too hard.

When Tsunade could breathe again she said, "You have a good heart Raylin, and you'll make a great leader. Sasuke, you'd better keep her happy."

"Oh he does Hokage," she went to Sasuke and slipped her arm around his back and leaned into him. Then she turned back to Tsunade and said, "I have just one question. Naruto. He wants to be Hokage so badly. Is he close? Can I train him secretly so he can achieve his dream?"

Tsunade said, "He will make a great Hokage some day. He may be the 7th, or 8th, but he's not quite ready yet. You my dear are more than ready. I'll make the announcements later today. Until then, go do something fun."

"Thank you Hokage."

Tsunade said, "You're welcome, Hokage." Raylin looked up at the sound of herself being called Hokage. She liked it but she was going to have to get used to it. She had just been handed the burden of taking care of an entire village. Yet she felt like she was born into this position. This was how she was going to be useful, by using her gigantic power to protect a whole village of people. And she did.

A year after Tsunade asked, Raylin was installed as the 6th Hokage. Before that though, she and Sasuke had teamed up to exterminate six more Akatsuke members, leaving only six more that were known of. On the day of her induction, after she was handed the crown of Hokage in front of the whole village, Sasuke joined her and in front of everyone, they were married. After the ceremonies he said to her, "You've had a very big day today."

"We've had a very big day today."

"Ok. So how does this day rate? Top 10? Top 5?"

"No. Number 1."

"Yeah, I guess being inaugurated as Hokage would rate Number 1."

"No, you're wrong. Marrying you made today Number 1." He smiled at her and kissed her deeply.

Raylin continued to excel and create and protect. Sasuke continued to grow and evolve, eventually becoming Naruto's best friend again. They vowed not to try and kill each other anymore.

Akatsuke found that they could not continue their plans after their leader was assassinated. They disbanded and hired themselves out as rogue ninjas and bounty hunters. One by one over the years they were picked off. Peace reigned in Konoha along with its two Hokages.

Raylin and Sasuke only had one final mission to complete together, and it wasn't going to be easy.

-----

**A/N:** So there you have it! Just a little epilogue to wrap up the final mission. I really hope you've enjoyed this. Your reviews would be appreciated! At the end of the epilogue, I'll give a hint to what I'll be putting up next.

Last up: The last mission, Hokages, and Orochimaru. See you soon!


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Hi everyone! So this is it. The final mission. The story is now complete, and I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews would be appreciated. No warnings, so that being said, let's wrap this baby up.

-----

Raylin turned to Sasuke one morning and said, "I think it's time. I'm ready now."

Sasuke said, "Are you sure, because I've been ready for a while now."

"I know, but I had to make sure I was ready. I have to do all the work you know."

"I know, but how are we ever going to complete our mission if we don't get started?"

"Ok, I've taken care of things. I'm ready."

"Good. Race ya."

"Cheater!" They ran to the bedroom to begin their next mission; trying to conceive their first child.

A year later, black haired twins entered the world, two healthy girls. A year after that, they had another girl. Two years later, a boy joined the family. The Uchiha clan was well on its way to being reborn through the children of Raylin and Sasuke. They had eight children, all strong healthy Uchiha, who would eventually end up marrying and having children of their own. The Uchiha genes and the sharingan gift didn't seem to weaken as it was carried into the generations. It only got stronger through the instruction from Raylin and Sasuke. She even found a way to evolve the blood line trait, to strengthen it, not dilute it.

When Tsunade, the hidden village's 5th Hokage retired, Naruto was installed in her place. The advisors and other high ranking officials agreed that as long as the talent was available that Konoha was better off with two ruling Hokage. The 6th and 7th Hokage fought to keep peace in the world, and were quite successful at it. Between Raylin's gigantic power and Naruto's kind heart and fierce loyalty, there were very few problems they couldn't solve together.

Unbeknownst to most people, Raylin continued to regularly visit Orochimaru. Sometimes when Sasuke was sleeping, she'd carefully lift his shirt and touch the seal. She actually missed Orochimaru at times. He'd given her so much. He'd turned her into a gift, not only to Sasuke, but to an entire village, herself, and future generations. She had turned into a gift for the whole world.

-----

**A/N:** Happy ending! This was so fun, I can't wait to do it again. My next fanfic will probably be a saucy little number called "Friends," (Kakashi & Anko) or another epic length one called, "Sensei," (Kakashi and OC). Haven't decided yet, so keep an eye out for either - coming soon! Thanks for the reviews, and those to come. Also, thanks for reading! See you soon!


End file.
